Phantom Manor: Bride's Revenge (VOF)
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [HISTOIRE INSPIRÉE DE L'ATTRACTION PHANTOM MANOR DLRP] Je suis une étudiante New-yorkaise et pour une enquête plus que spéciale, je vais à Thunder Mesa, vieille ville désolée depuis 1860. Le Manoir Ravenswood renferme un secret que je vais accidentellement réveiller. Jim, un ami, est là pour m'informer du mal qui pèse sur moi. Mais la mariée va-t-elle se venger de son amour perdu ?
1. Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle fanfic et je constate que c'est la première de cette rubrique en français. Je suis honorée de l'inaugurer. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai tenté de retrouver les phrases exactes de Henry, mais elles sont complexes. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour retransmettre l'idée. ^^

J'ai enfin réussi à trouver les paroles exactes du Phantom dans l'attraction, **alors ne soyez pas surpris si vers la fin, quelques modifications ont été apportées.**

Enfin, je vous laisse lire, vous me direz tout ça !

* * *

**Phantom Manor : ****La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

Qui vous a dit que les fantômes n'existaient pas ? Certainement pas moi ! Et cette histoire en est le pur témoignage.

Cela commence en une nuit d'hiver où je venais à marcher le long d'une ville abandonnée que mon père avait nommée comme Thunder Mesa. Il faisait affreusement froid, et voyant que tout était inhabité, j'avais voulu tenter de frapper à la porte d'un grand manoir de style victorien sur la colline la plus élevée. Il semblait en bien mauvais état, mais le temps ne permettait pas que je vérifie avant de frapper.

J'abattais mon poing sur cette porte qui grinçait de plus en plus à chaque coup que je lui portais, mais sans jamais s'ouvrir. Mais je sentais que je n'étais pas seule dans cet endroit, ce qui rendait les lieux un peu plus effrayants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et c'est là que j'ai vu cette personne soulever les rideaux sur une fenêtre du premier étage, sans venir m'ouvrir, et celle-ci semblait habillée dans une tenue ancienne.

J'avais compris que mon voyage venait juste de commencer.

* * *

Une connaissance à moi avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Thunder Mesa pour me donner des informations complémentaires sur cet étrange manoir. Le bar antique avait été spécialement ouvert, des gens servant les boissons autour d'un petit monde venu pour fêter la réouverture de ce lieu.

Cette connaissance était Jim. Un ami qui depuis toujours s'était intéressé à Thunder Mesa. Je savais qu'il devait tout connaître sur ce manoir désolé, et je voulais qu'il m'en dise plus.

Il goûta à sa bière d'une façon terrifiée et il tourna la tête vers moi, attendant que je lance le sujet pour lequel il s'était déplacé de New York City.

"Alors. Hier soir, j'étais dans cette ville, et il faisait froid. J'ai donc voulu m'abriter et quand j'ai vu ce manoir, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir des gens à l'intérieur. Mais je suis sûre et certaine d'avoir vu quelqu'un au premier étage."

"Tu n'aurais jamais du t'aventurer vers ce manoir. Il est hanté. Tu as peut-être éveillé la rage de ces esprits malfaisants."

Un frisson me parcouru d'un coup. "Tu peux m'en dire plus sur ces esprits malfaisants dont tu parles ?"

"Je suis venu pour ça, alors. Enfin. Je vais tout te raconter. Ce manoir appartenait à une grande famille richissime de la ville, les Ravenswood. Henry, le père de famille, a fait construire cette ville pour montrer l'étendu de sa richesse. Hélas, cette richesse, il ne l'avait acquise que par la mine qu'on surnomme Big Thunder Mountain. Une légende indienne dit qu'un oiseau-tonnerre se réveillerait quand on toucherait à son trésor."

"En quoi cela concerne-t-il mon manoir ? Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur !"

"Oui, et je connais son nom."

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, ayant du mal à suivre. "Tu connais son nom ?"

Il hocha la tête puis tourna péniblement la tête vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. "Henry Ravenswood."

D'un coup brutal, les lumières grillèrent et tout devint noir, sans compter qu'un immense vent glacé entrait maintenant dans le lieu pourtant clôt. Personne n'osait bouger. Je lançais mon regard à travers la pièce et quand je vis une ombre telle que celle de la personne que j'avais vue sur le mur, elle disparue et tout redevint comme avant. Jim soupirait, regardant partout autour de lui.

Tremblotante, sous l'état de choc, je me rasseyais sur la chaise, faisant de nouveau face à Jim. "Je - Je crois que je vais me pencher plus sur le sujet."

"Sois prudente. Les esprits de cette maison pourraient te faire du mal."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'entrais dans la cour du manoir, dont les arbres semblaient avoir dépéris, comme tyrannisés par des esprits. Ce qui ne devait pas être bien loin de la vérité.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mis à part celui de mes pas évoluant sur le sol de galets. J'avançais, néanmoins la peur au ventre, et bientôt j'étais devant cette grande porte de laquelle j'avais vu Henry Ravenswood.

Ou plutôt son esprit.

J'ouvrais la porte, petit à petit, entendant mon cœur battre à travers ce silence effrayant. C'était la sensation la plus horrifiante que j'avais jamais vécue. Mon pied droit toucha le parquet de cette maison de style ancien, et une grande salle avec un papier peint rouge se présentait à moi. J'avançais encore un peu plus, mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer la porte, comme si il s'agissait là d'une question de vie ou de mort et que c'était la seule chose qui me rassurait encore. Finalement, avec milles efforts, j'avais prit la décision de fermer la porte et de faire face à mon destin.

Un miroir était placé au niveau d'un coin du toit, il retenait des rideaux rouges en velours qui étaient plutôt poussiéreux, et celui-ci commença à briller en rouge, la lumière principale se mettant à grésiller.

"Qui est là ?" Demandais-je, mais qui allait me répondre ?

Une jolie jeune femme prit place dans le miroir, fantomatique, son visage étant rouge comme le sang. Je reculais, la peur prenant tout ce qui pouvait encore exister, comme le portrait disparaissait lentement.

"Mais où j'suis tombée ?"

Une voix sombre s'adressait déjà à moi tandis que ma main touchait la poignée de la grande porte. "Vous, vous qui avez osé troubler la sérénité de ces lieux, aurez-vous le courage de franchir la porte de cette maison ? Allez, ne vous faites pas prier, entrez... Qu'attendez-vous donc ?"

"Vous êtes monsieur Ravenswood ? Ça tombe bien, j'allais m'en aller !"

"N'ayez pas peur, au point où vous en êtes." Un ricanement. "Montrez vous en pleine lumière, que je vous voie un peu."

Je tremblais maintenant, sentant que la porte venait d'être verrouillée. Je tentais encore et encore de la forcer, mais je n'y parvenais pas, et une voix féminine commença à chantonner, mais cette voix provenait du miroir.

"S'il-vous-plaît, je veux juste m'en aller ! Je suis venue là par erreur !"

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre, chère amie. Allez, entrez. J'ai tellement de choses à vous faire découvrir..." Un esprit apparut juste devant moi, dans une tenue violette foncée, avec un grand chapeau. Mais... Il n'avait pas de visage. Il avait un crâne à la place d'une tête.

J'étais bloquée contre la porte et l'esprit s'approchait. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond de la pièce, une porte que je n'avais franchement pas vue avant. Tout de suite, réflexe de survie, je fonçais dans la pièce, qui se referma tout de suite après mon entrée. Henry Ravenswood ricana. Avais-je fais ce qu'il voulait ?

Quatre tableaux étaient exposés. Une jolie jeune fille, telle que celle que j'avais vue dans le miroir, était représentée, toujours souriante et heureuse. Mais dans cette salle, il n'y avait ni porte ni fenêtre. J'étais un petit peu bloquée.

"Notre visite commence ici, dans cette galerie, où vous pouvez admirer la douceur et l'innocence de la jeunesse... Hélas, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent..." Les tableaux s'étiraient maintenant, ou était-ce moi qui rêvais ? Il y avait des éléments morbides qui venaient entailler la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre des tableaux d'origines. "Les murs de cette pièce, par exemple, ne s'allongeraient-ils pas par hasard ? Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il n'y a ni porte, ni fenêtre ! Quel angoissant problème à résoudre... Par où sortir ? J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez contrainte de me suivre !"

La lumière s'éteint complètement et un pendu figurait juste au dessus de ma tête. A moitié squelette, à moitié vivant. C'était Henry, situé en haut de la pièce, qui le pendait en ricanant. La voix de cette femme retenti dans la pièce et sonnait avec un tel désespoir qu'on aurait presque pu l'entendre pleurer quand elle chantait.

Bientôt, la lumière se ralluma, et une porte s'ouvrit sur un grand couloir emplit de tableaux. Je n'osais pas sortir.

"Allons, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, mais avancez je vous prie, j'ai tellement de choses à vous montrer, mortelle."


	2. Chapitre 2

**Phantom Manor : ****La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

Il s'agissait d'un long couloir, avec des tableaux magnifiques accrochés sur les murs. Qu'est-ce que je craignais ? Personne ne pouvait me faire du mal dans ce grand passage. Au fond de la pièce, sur le mur en forme d'angle, il y avait un tableau. Une mariée. Elle avait les mêmes traits que la jeune femme du miroir et des tableaux morbides. Elle était seule sur le tableau, ce qui laissait penser que le mariage qu'elle aurait dû vivre ne s'était jamais produit.

Du moins, pas avec le mari. Je commençais de plus en plus à me questionner sur cette maison victorienne. Y'avait-il un danger ou bien ces esprits voulaient seulement me montrer l'envers du décor du manoir ? La question restait pour le moment sans réponse, alors que je suivais l'hôte, regardant ces tableaux d'une grande beauté devenir des œuvres horrifiques. La belle Mona Lisa des temps venait de se transformer en une créature mythique, avec des serpents à la place des cheveux, des verrues plein le visage, et la peau verdâtre. C'était tout bonnement affreux de voir cet art retranscrit de la sorte.

Puis ce fut le bateau valeureux dans ses immenses vagues qui ne parvenaient pas à le couler qui devint un bateau fantôme coulant à la mer. Enfin, le cheval surmonté de son courageux chevalier, qui se retrouva être en vérité deux squelettes maléfiques.

Parfois, je me demandais ce qui m'avait poussée à entrer dans cette maison.

J'arrivais maintenant devant le tableau géant de la mariée. Elle semblait heureuse de poser pour ce tableau, tenant une chaise de sa main gauche et un bouquet contre elle de la droite. Sa robe était pleine de dentelle, ce qui rendait un beau contraste. Mais, pendant que j'examinais ce tableau qui était en soi le plus beau de la maison, une larme de sang coula sur la joue de la jeune femme sur le tableau.

Je reculais d'un coup brutal, et j'entendais la mariée chanter à l'intérieur même du tableau. Avais-je des hallucinations ?

"Ne vous en faites pas," Apaisa au mieux Henry, "Tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous montrer plus loin dans le manoir."

La peur m'avait encore attrapée, tandis que je regardais partout autour de moi. "Cette maison me fait peur..."

"Contentez vous d'avancer tant que vous le pouvez encore..." Il ricana encore, mais moins longtemps. Plus pour effrayer que pour passer à l'acte.

Sans me le faire dire deux fois, je suivais encore le chemin qui se trouvait devant moi, et j'arrivais finalement dans une sorte de hall avec un grand escalier se séparant en deux devant moi. Je ne savais pas bien ce qu'on attendait de moi. C'est là que mon portable sonna. C'était Jim.

"Puis-je décrocher ?" Demandais-je à l'intérêt du maître des lieux.

Celui-ci soupira longuement avant de donner son accord.

"Lucile ? Je peux savoir où tu es ?"

"Je suis entrée dans la maison dont je te parlais, je suis en train de visiter. D'ailleurs, ça file la pétoche."

"Sors tout de suite de ce manoir, il est hanté !"

Une main invisible me prit le téléphone des mains et Henry Ravenswood, plutôt ce qu'il en restait, apparu juste devant moi, mettant le téléphone à ce qui lui servait d'oreille.

"Bonjour, mortel." Dit-il d'une voix insultante pour la personne à laquelle il parlait.

"Henry..."

Le Phantom ricana de plus belle. "Tenez, Jim, en voilà une surprise. Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes échappé du manoir ?"

Personne ne répondit dans l'appareil tandis que je regardais le Phantom d'une manière atrophiée. Alors Jim était mort ? Dans le manoir !? C'est pour ça qu'il en connaissait autant ? Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Henry ricana de nouveau. "Je croyais que Mélanie avait interdit la sortie à quiconque. Elle a mal travaillé."

"Ce n'était pas Mélanie qui allait m'empêcher d'échapper à vos griffes."

Le Phantom broya le téléphone de rage. Il lança l'appareil détruit au sol et disparu. J'étais maintenant seule dans le manoir.

"Euh... Monsieur Ravenswood ?" Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Je m'étais dit que j'avais donc le manoir pour moi toute seule.

Sans plus attendre une minute, je montais avec méfiance l'escalier central et partais pour le côté gauche de celui-ci. Je me sentais attirée par quelque chose du côté gauche et je voulais savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Un petit couloir avec des lumières nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses, tout comme le nombre de portes, se présentait à moi. Je n'osais pas avancer, sentant que quelque chose était justement en approche. J'allais le laisser venir et partir en courant si j'avais peur. C'est alors qu'une lumière se mit à grésiller puis la mariée apparut juste en dessous, tenant un chandelier en or dans sa main gauche et le bouquet de sa droite.

Je l'aurais reconnue entre milles, cette mariée à l'air si triste. Elle restait à sa place, fantomatique. On ne pouvait même pas voir le bas de sa robe, parce que celui-ci était translucide. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle la retira immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Sa voix était insultante, je sentais bien que je la gênais d'être présente dans sa demeure.

"Moi ? Je regarde, rien de plus. C'est joli ici." Ma voix sonnait fausse, tremblante, je ne pouvais pas tenir en place, de peur de me faire dessus. Elle avança d'un lustre qui se mit lui à grésiller tandis que l'autre s'éteint brutalement.

"Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, allez vous en."

"Je - Je peux vous aider, si vous voulez."

"M'aider ?" Elle semblait surprise. "M'aider à quoi ?" Sa voix était redevenue douce, et son visage triste reparaissait. Des larmes coulaient encore, mais cette fois, elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle me regardait fixement.

"A ce que vous voulez, mais à une condition. Une fois que ce sera fini, je rentrerais tranquillement chez moi et vous ne reviendrez jamais. D'accord ?"

Elle baissa la tête une seconde, semblant réfléchir, puis elle releva un visage furieux, enfin, son visage était à moitié furieux, à moitié triste, dans le sens premier du terme. Je savais que j'avais affaire à un esprit, mais je n'avais étrangement pas peur. Elle était d'une nature rassurante, ce qui devait faciliter ses crimes, comme elle mettait l'ennemi en confiance.

Mais avait-elle déjà tué qui que ce soit ? J'en doutais. Mais tout était possible, elle était quand même un esprit.

Elle me fit de nouveau face, et fit apparaître une hache dans sa main à la place de son chandelier. Je m'étais trompée à son sujet, elle semblait vraiment capable de tuer. De manière plutôt barbare de plus.

Elle lança sa hache à travers le couloir et celle-ci me frôla comme je me jetais au sol. Je ne voulais pas mourir aujourd'hui. Je me relevais en vitesse, pour commencer à courir vers les escaliers, mais elle reprit sa hache et la lança à deux centimètres de ma main, la hache étant maintenant plantée dans la rampe de marbre.

"Allez vous en, allez vous en !" Criait-elle, récupérant son épée pour la lancer de nouveau à travers toute la pièce, et manquer une nouvelle fois de me percer la tête avec elle. J'étais appuyée contre un mur, essoufflée, la respiration sifflante, alors qu'elle recommençait encore et encore à lancer sa hache, des larmes qu'elle refusait sans doute que l'on voit coulant sur ses joues au fur et à mesure.

Elle ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un, mais elle s'en voyait obligée pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance. J'avais décidé de me cacher derrière un mur, à côté du tableau sur lequel elle était représentée. Je n'avais pas espoir que ça la calmerait, mais qu'elle ne viendrait pas me chercher ici.

Elle apparut juste devant moi, ricanant avec une voix un peu brisée et des yeux de psychopathe. "Perdu !" Rit-elle avant d'élancer sa hache et de l'arrêter à un centimètre de mon crâne, les yeux étrangement rivés sur la peinture. Je revoyais cette douleur en elle qu'elle se refusait d'avouer. Cette douleur, je la savais profonde, et je me demandais même ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en souffre autant, presque deux cents ans plus tard.

* * *

**Thunder Mesa, 1860:**

Henry n'en revenait pas. Mélanie avait accepté de quitter le manoir après son mariage avec ce minier, Jim. Lui qui voulait lui céder toute la fortune de la famille, voilà que la petite rêvait de partir. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir ça ?

Martha avait raison. Mélanie n'était plus la petite fille qu'ils connaissaient depuis qu'elle voyait ce minier. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse, et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Là, de la fenêtre du premier étage du Ravenswood Manor, il regardait sa fille s'épanouir dans les bras d'un pouilleux. Martha entra dans la pièce, et installa le petit déjeuner sur la table de la chambre. C'était une jolie petite table en bois, parfaite pour un déjeuner à deux.

La femme s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main contre son épaule. "C'est servi, Henry. Laisse la vivre un peu."

Henry s'installa sur un coussin à même le sol et commença à grignoter ce que Martha avait apporté. Brioche, lait, et quelques confitures suffisaient pour ce type de repas. Mais Martha semblait plus préoccupée que d'habitude.

"Henry. Il faudrait que nous ayons un deuxième enfant pour lui céder le manoir."

"J'ai dit qu'il serait à Mélanie, et il le sera. Je ne vais pas discuter avec cette enfant. Soit le minier vient vivre ici avec elle, soit ils ne se revoient pas."

"Henry..."

"Non, Martha. On lui laisse trop de liberté, et regarde où ça nous mène ! Elle nous tient par le bout du nez, et elle s'en amuse. Mais je ne vais pas permettre ça." Henry brandit le petit couteau qui était disposé pour étaler la confiture, et le planta dans la petite table. Martha sursauta et Mélanie entra à ce moment là, sous le regard assassin du père.

"Papa ?"

"Mélanie, quand je dis que tu garderas ce manoir, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?"

La petite ne comprit pas. "Mais je comprend parfaitement, seulement Jim veut -"

"Je me FICHE de la volonté de ce minier de pacotilles ! Tu resteras au manoir, " Il se leva, et s'avança vers la porte, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux, mais il se tourna tout d'abord vers les deux jeunes femmes, et ajouta. "A tout jamais."

* * *

"Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ?"

La mariée soupira. "Parce que vous avez dit vouloir m'aider. Ce qu'il faut, c'est retrouver Jim avant mon père."

"Jim ? Mais je ne comprend rien à votre truc, là ! Jim est mon ami, et je sais quand même qu'il est vivant !"

Elle prit légèrement sa hache, la rage imprégnant de nouveau son visage. Mais, elle se calma d'un coup et la lâcha. "Ecoutez." Commença-t-elle, exposant la situation. Elle retira son collier en forme de cœur de son cou, et le posa juste devant moi. "Jim est mort. Celui que je cherche est un esprit. Je cherche son corps, comme ça, Leota pourra lui redonner vie. S'il-vous-plait, vous aviez dit vouloir m'aider..."

Je croisais les bras, soufflant. Elle m'avait mise en confiance, mais était-ce un piège ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve dont j'allais me réveiller ?

"Ce n'est pas le problème, Mélanie Ravenswood, le problème est que je ne déterre pas de corps. Ce n'est pas propre."

"Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi ?"

Un soupir passa mes lèvres. "Et si j'apprenais que vous me piégiez ?"

"Je vous jure que je ne vous piège pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous, mademoiselle Lucile."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

"Vous êtes sûre que c'est cette tombe là ?"

"Oui, creusez !"

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on cherchait la tombe dont elle parlait tout le temps dans ce maudit cimetière et, quand enfin on l'avait trouvé, elle m'avait passé une pelle en me disant de creuser. J'avais été réticente au départ mais elle m'avait assuré qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même.

Mais il faisait une chaleur assommante dans cette ville de Thunder Mesa, et creuser dans ces conditions était suicidaire. Avais-je le choix de toute façon ? Pouvais-je lui dire que j'abandonnais à exactement un mètre de profondeur de retrouver son bien-aimé et de lui prouver que Jim est bel et bien un être "vivant" ? Je ne pouvais pas m'avouer vaincue face à l'esprit d'une mariée !

Alors, sans protester, mais râlant quand même, je creusais dans cette terre rigide, qui était tellement dure que je ne pouvais même pas en retirer la pelle. Je fis volte-face et Mélanie leva les mains innocemment.

"Je ne savais pas que ça ferait ça."

"Et comment on fait maintenant ? Et pourquoi on creuse au fait ? Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas dedans, soit Henry l'a emporté, soit on se trompe de tombe. Henry ne nous regarderait pas faire sans rien faire pour nous en empêcher, si c'était bien là..."

"Tentez tout de même de creuser, s'il-vous-plait, je vous dit qu'il est là-dessous, et je ne voudrais pas que mon père se rende compte que nous sommes ici."

Soupirant et m'essuyant d'un revers de manche le front de sa sueur, je reprenais cette tâche compliquée qui m'étais imposée, dans le sens où si je refusais, je me faisais tailler à la hache de guerre par une mariée en pleurs. Ce qui ne me faisait pas trop envie...

Au bout de ce qui me sembla être des heures, je touchais enfin quelque chose de dur. Mélanie s'avança en entendant le bruit du bois contre lequel la pelle tapait. C'était la tombe. Un sourire imprégna ses lèvres tandis qu'elle me demandait de retirer la pelle pour en sortir la tombe.

Elle souffla, contente visiblement. "Bravo, vous avez trouvé la tombe."

"C'est celle-ci ?"

La tombe ne payait pas de mine, faite d'un bois qui avait commencé à jaunir, ça m'avais paru étrange d'enterrer un homme issu d'une famille riche, par alliance, dans cette... Ce qu'on pouvait appeler une boîte.

Mélanie semblait réellement enchantée, bien que je pense cela trop facile pour que le corps du défunt époux soit dedans.

"C'est sur cette tombe que j'ai pleuré tous les jours où je vivais encore. Je sais que c'est cette tombe-ci."

Je n'osais pas la contre dire. "Mais... Vous savez, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, ou pire, vous énerver, mais je pense que c'est trop facile. On ne pourrait pas l'avoir trouvé si rapidement, ça ne colle pas."

Son regard se fit plus sombre, et sa tête se pencha légèrement vers la gauche. Je savais qu'elle était en colère, et je tentais de reculer, mais elle sourit brutalement d'une manière gentille. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en savoir avant d'avoir ouvert ?"

Je passais ma main avec lassitude sur mon visage, la sueur coulant encore et toujours. "Bon. On va dire. Il y a de l'eau froide chez vous ?"

"Il fait froid tout le temps chez moi." Elle s'accorda un sourire, puis posa la tombe dans une charrette. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas rentrer au manoir. Mon père nous y attendrait."

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? C'est vous la mariée après tout !" Je refaisais les lacets qui servaient aux chevaux pour tirer la charrette, qui contenait Mélanie et la tombe de bois jauni, et les serraient, dans le but que le cheval squelette soit bien attaché.

Elle se posa plus dans la charrette, en fermant la portière après mon entrée dans le contenant. J'étais assise en face d'elle, mais n'osais pas la regarder. Elle me faisait encore peur. C'était quand même un esprit. Deux jours plus tôt, je ne me serai jamais douter que j'allais faire la connaissance de fantômes, ou même que j'allais frapper à la porte de ce manoir hanté. Je m'étais retrouvée à Thunder Mesa pour une étude d'histoire, et je m'étais embarquée dans tout ce bazar. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais retourner à New York, mais je commençais à avoir le mal du pays. Cette campagne style cow-boy était un peu... différente de la grande ville.

Mélanie serra entre ses doigts la tige d'une fleur fanée qu'elle tenait contre elle avec le bouquet, et lança son regard sur la tombe de bois. "Bientôt, vous serez libre de partir, et vous reprendrez votre vie normale dans votre vraie ville."

Elle semblait attristée en disant cela, peut-être s'était elle attachée au fait d'avoir de la compagnie. Mais je savais qu'elle disait ça pour me rassurer. Elle ne le pensait peut-être pas vraiment, mais c'était sa façon de me faire m'accrocher au maximum à ce que j'avais. Parce que plus vite nous aurions fini, et plus vite je pourrai rentrer chez moi.

C'était ma principale motivation.

* * *

Nous étions finalement parties au manoir tout de même, mais à notre grande surprise, personne ne nous y attendait. Personne. Même pas Henry.

Mélanie s'empressa de sortir la tombe de la charrette et l'emporta dans la bâtisse, m'emmenant avec elle dans les tréfonds du manoir. Là, il y avait une boule de cristal, située au centre d'une table en lévitation, mais aucune personne ou esprit n'y était. Je regardais tout autour, avançant un peu plus vers la boule de cristal au centre de la pièce.

"Euh... Madame Leota ?" Je me tournais vers Mélanie en attente d'une réponse. "C'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, hein ?"

"Oui, oui." Acquiesça la mariée, regardant tout autour d'elle puis posant son regard sur la boule de cristal. "Appelle la encore une fois, elle n'a pas dû entendre."

"Bien. Madame Leota ?"

Là, une tête fit son apparition dans la boule de cristal, à moins d'un mètre de moi. Un hurlement de peur m'échappa, tandis que le rire léger de Mélanie fit vibrer mes entrailles. Cette femme était vraiment effrayante. Trop peut-être pour que je lui fasse confiance.

Elle s'avança, apportant avec elle la tombe hideuse et jaunie par la vieillesse et l'usure. "Madame Leota, je voudrais que vous lanciez un sort de résurrection sur l'homme qui se trouve là-dedans, qui n'est autre que mon mari."

La vieille femme se tourna vers elle et inspecta d'un regard sceptique la tombe. "Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous être trompée, Mademoiselle Ravenswood ?"

"J'en suis sûre, je me rappelle très bien de l'emplacement de cette tombe. J'y ai pleuré pendant longtemps !"

Madame Leota sourit puis lança le sort, la tombe s'ouvrant brutalement à la fin de l'incantation, et alors que je reculais et que la joie sur le visage de Mélanie s'affichait déjà...

* * *

**Thunder Mesa; 1860 :**

"Il faut que tu arrêtes de ne penser qu'à toi, Papa ! J'aime Jim et je marierai avec lui !"

"Mais vous ne sortirez pas de ce manoir !"

Depuis une demi-heure, père et fille se disputaient, devant la mère de famille qui mourrait déjà, de ses pauvres quarante ans. Elle avait eu un accident, et elle était maintenant dans l'impossibilité de bouger avec ses jambes. Elle était déjà depuis une semaine sur cette chaise de la chambre des Ravenswood, et elle guettait à la fenêtre du premier. Elle disait parfois qu'elle sentait un danger leur courir dessus, mais Mélanie et Henry lui disaient qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Tous les servants de la maison avaient peur d'elle. La pauvre Martha était devenue folle, du à son choc sur la tête lors de son accident. Elle avait été percutée par une charrette quand elle allait chercher des réserves pour manger. Elle n'avait pas voulu envoyer ses servants ce jour-là, et sa bonté lui avait été fatale.

Depuis, Henry passait moins de temps à la mine Big Thunder Mountain pour rester avec elle, et Mélanie restait au manoir, Martha ne voulant pas qu'elle sorte. On avait beau dire qu'elle était folle, elle, elle le sentait le danger. La Mort. Cette folle rodait au dessus de la ville, et Martha ne cessait de penser que ça avait un rapport avec la mine. Elle le disait et le répétait, mais cela n'empêchait pas Henry d'y retourner dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre.

Ce Jim, c'était un minier de la Big Thunder Mining Company d'ailleurs. Mélanie l'avait rencontré comme ça, lors d'une conférence que donnait Henry pour sa compagnie de la mine. Ils s'étaient longtemps regardés, et aucun des deux n'avaient voulu s'approcher en premier. C'était Martha qui avait du les rapprocher, incitant Mélanie à y aller en premier, sous le regard indiscret d'Henry et de ses jugements permanents. Henry quoi. Il disait que parce que Jim était pauvre, il voudrait forcément se marier avec Mélanie pour l'argent.

Mais Henry n'avait pas vu tout ce que la pauvre handicapée avait vu. Martha était persuadée que ce mariage allait fonctionner. Elle avait aidé Mélanie dans les préparatifs, tout était prêt. Mais Martha sentait toujours cette tension qui traînait sur Thunder Mesa, et avait peur. Très peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, mais elle sentait que ce soir, un tournant décisif de la vie allait être prit, et que ce serait sans équivalent. Les conséquences seraient monstrueuses, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elles seraient exactement. La Mort peut-être pour Mélanie, ce qui serait le drame de la vie de la vieille femme.

Là, alors que les deux autres continuaient de se disputer, Martha vit que la mine se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière jaune, qui venait exactement du fond de la caverne dans laquelle tous puisaient l'or. Elle se redressa un peu, regardant avec peur ce qui s'annonçait comme un orage dans le ciel, puis cette étrange lumière provenant de la mine.

"Henry..."

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, en colère. "Tu ne vois pas que ta fille me prend la tête avec ses histoires ?"

"Moi ?" S'exclama la future mariée, son visage se crispant avec la rage qui la prenait tout à coup. "Mes histoires ? C'est toi qui m'empêche de partir avec mon bien-aimé -"

"Chut, s'il-vous-plaît." Tenta Martha, mais aucun résultat ne se fit remarquer.

"- Et c'est moi qui fait des histoires ? Tu es vraiment un connard égocentrique ! C'est plus pour ton fric que tu t'inquiètes que pour mon avenir !"

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ton avenir, puisqu'il se fera ici !" Rajouta Henry, tandis que Mélanie serrait les poings et sortait de la chambre en claquant la porte. Martha fit une grimace et prit la manche d'Henry par le bout des doigts, la tirant. Henry lui fit face, et elle lui montra le monstre.

Un oiseau immense qui sortait de la mine, brillant encore plus que le soleil, mais qui semblait mauvais envers la ville. Il s'éleva dans le ciel, et aveugla de son éclat toute la ville, et un immense tremblement de terre commença au même moment que l'oiseau hurlant sa colère dans le ciel. Martha tenta de se lever, mais elle chuta au sol. Henry se plaça de façon à la relever, mais elle l'en empêcha, se tournant vers le bel homme.

"Protèges Mélanie, ne t'occupes pas de moi."

"Martha -"

"Henry, sauves Mélanie ! Elle est plus importante que moi !"

L'homme se redressa rapidement, l'oiseau étant en face de la fenêtre, le regardant avec une colère non dissimulée. Henry s'empressa de quitter la pièce, disant adieu à sa femme, puis rejoignant Mélanie, qu'il cacha dans la salle des portraits, qui était bien la seule qu'on ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il sortit de la pièce, dans l'espoir de retrouver Martha en haut, mais quand il fut arrivé, la seule chose qu'il découvrit était cet oiseau furieux, qui s'était fait un plaisir de l'attendre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

"Eh bien... Comment dire que... je ne le voyais pas comme ça, votre mari, mais... Chacun ses goûts..."

Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui, vu la tête de Mélanie, elle ne devait pas connaître. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, regardant le visage de l'homme.

"Excusez moi de vous poser cette question, mais... Qui êtes-vous ?" Questionna Mélanie, se frottant le visage de sa main gantée. Elle ne savait pas du tout à qui elle avait affaire, et Madame Leota souriait. Elle avait su dès le départ, mais Mélanie ne l'avait pas écoutée. Et elle ne m'avait pas écoutée non plus, quand je lui avais dit que c'était trop facile.

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Mais elle semblait vraiment désespérée. Tellement que ça faisait de la peine pour elle. Elle regardait cet homme qui reposait dans la tombe qu'elle avait toujours crue celle de son mari, et la voilà devant le fait accompli.

"Je dois avouer que..." Elle se tourna vers nous. "Je ne sais plus quoi faire... On a qu'à essayer de suivre mon père, il doit bien savoir où il est..."

Je hochais doucement la tête avant de me résigner. "Euh, non, parce que ton père pense que ton mari est mon ami d'enfance."

Elle resta bouche bée. "Que peut-on faire alors ? Il est évident que cet homme n'est pas mon mari..."

Madame Leota lança son regard sur le vieil homme qui venait de se lever, et qui semblait plutôt être un amateur de bars plutôt qu'un futur mari. L'homme ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

"Hé ! Mais où j'suis tombé ?"

Un rire passa mes lèvres. "Je me suis posée la même question quand je suis entrée ici, c'est dingue non ?" Un silence plutôt long se fit, pendant lequel l'homme me fixait avec lassitude, que Leota regardait fixement un mur, et que Mélanie secouait la tête en ayant porté une main contre son visage, semblant vraiment triste.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, baissant la tête. "Bon, on continue, laissez tomber."

L'homme sembla se réveiller, regardant Mélanie avec intérêt. "Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous cherchez votre mari dans une tombe ? Et pourquoi il fait si froid dans cette maison ?"

Madame Leota rit doucement. "Moi je vous laisse, mademoiselle Ravenswood, et je vous souhaite vraiment un bon courage pour supporter ces deux horribles mortels à vous toute seule."

"Hé !" M'exclamais-je. "Je suis un ange ! Sachez que je l'aide sans rien avoir demandé en retour dans sa quête au mari, là."

Mélanie me fit les gros yeux et là, Madame Leota disparu. L'homme restait de marbre, attendant ses réponses, mais tout de suite, la mariée défunte le zappa pour regarder tout autour et me lancer un regard gentil, pour une des premières fois, tellement que je n'en étais pas encore habituée. Elle prit mon bras et me tira hors de la pièce, laissant l'homme seul dans la vaste pièce.

"Et - Et on le laisse là, lui ?"

Elle afficha un sourire sombre. "Les esprits vont s'occuper de lui." Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la pièce d'où nous sortions, et Mélanie ricana avant de me fixer. "On doit chercher mon époux maintenant. Il est temps."

"Et comment il s'appelle, votre mari ?"

Mélanie sourit. "Il s'appelle Jim."

"Vous dites... Jim ?"

Elle s'arrêta. "Vous trouvez ce prénom étrange ?"

"Pas du tout !" Elle avait déjà pointé sa hache vers ma gorge et je levais innocemment les mains, riant nerveusement pour qu'elle la retire. Elle continuait de me regarder froidement en le faisant. Je me détendais de nouveau, mais restais quand même sur mes gardes. "C'est juste que j'ai un ami qui s'appelle Jim, celui dont je vous parlais ce matin. C'est lui qu'Henry prend pour votre époux."

"Il y a quinze millions de Jim sur cette planète, et heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous mon mari."

"Exactement, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais cette histoire est vraiment flippante ! Je vois bien une fiction dessus, vous voyez, du genre: Mélanie Ravenswood, mariée fantôme, qui doit coopérer avec l'humaine la plus formidable du monde des vivants afin de retrouver le mari perdu, qui soit dit en passant ne se trouvait pas sous sa tombe. Vous en pensez quoi ?" J'avais dit ça avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, lui montrant vraiment le projet qui avait germé dans ma tête brune.

Elle resta un instant à rire puis avança de nouveau. "Je trouve ça insultant."

"Insultant ? Je suis une écrivaine, je dois faire des livres du coup -"

"Je sais ce qu'est une écrivaine, merci." Un sourire sincère imprégnait son visage pâle.

"Certes, mais bon, je pense que vous seriez un sujet intéressant. Ça ferait un excellent bouquin."

"C'est cela..."

"Ah mais je vous assure ! J'aurais des millions de dollars à vendre un livre pareil !"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu d'un couloir, posant sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, regardant avec inquiétude tout autour d'elle. Il y eut un bruit dans le même couloir, et elle se tourna en vitesse vers moi, ne retirant pas sa main pour autant. "Cachez vous, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive."

Je râlais à travers la main, et elle la retira et avança son visage. "Je ne rigole pas, il y a vraiment quelqu'un."

Je me cachais donc derrière un rideau, tandis que Mélanie se mettait à côté, disparaissant aux yeux des mortels, mais certainement pas des yeux des autres esprits. Je regardais quand même qui se baladait dans le couloir, et je vis Jim qui avançait dans le couloir en douceur, cherchant d'un chandelier dans la main la provenance du bruit. Un sourire prit immédiatement place sur mon visage, alors que je sortais de ma cachette pour lui faire face.

"Hey, Jim ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"Tiens, Lucile." Sourit-il, mettant sa main au niveau de son torse, le chandelier éclairant plus la scène. "Je te repose la question. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de ce manoir, il est hanté, je ne riais pas quand je te le disais."

"Certes, mais je suis ici en visite. Je n'arrive pas à ressortir."

Le rideau se mit à bouger vaguement comme Mélanie devait être derrière. Je soupirais, exaspérée de tous ces efforts qui ont finalement été vains à cause d'ELLE.

"Tu n'es pas seule ?" Questionna-t-il, regardant le rideau plus clairement, balançant son chandelier plus en cette direction. "Qui est avec toi ?"

"Euh, personne, pourquoi ? Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste mit un coup de pied dedans."

Il regarda plus attentivement. "Non, il y a quelqu'un derrière."

Mélanie apparue juste devant lui pour faire l'air qu'elle était là pour nous faire peur, et Jim tomba dans le panneau, se mettant devant moi et éclairant l'esprit de son chandelier.

"Jim !"

"Ne bouges pas, Lucile, je te protège. A - Allez vous en ! Qui que vous soyez, laissez nous tranquilles !"

Mélanie adopta sa voix la plus cruelle, comme celle qu'elle avait eu la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée, dans ce même corridor. "Alors sortez de mon manoir."

Il recula, m'empêchant de son bras de m'avancer. "Nous partons. Mais laissez nous !"

Elle ricana, faisant apparaître sa hache. Derrière, je me claquais la main contre la tête, et elle avait dû le voir parce qu'elle leva sa hache de manière plus convaincante, plus tueuse.

Jim reculait encore, et il trébucha de façon à tomber sur Mélanie, qui tenta de paraître en colère malgré son état de choc réel. Elle semblait tremblante, mais elle garda la hache contre la gorge de Jim, se montrant cruelle, mais n'ayant aucune vraie intention de le tuer.

Juste de lui faire bien peur.

Je sortais de derrière, venant me mettre à côté de la mariée fantôme. "Mélanie, ça va aller ?"

"Je -" Elle tremblait, lâchant finalement sa hache au sol.

Je n'osais pas lui parler. Je voulais qu'elle se détende, alors que Jim venait de sauter en arrière, effrayé, les jambes tremblantes, ayant momentanément un visage squelettique qui repassait aussitôt en humain. Il semblait vraiment perdu, se passant la main le long du visage et regardant en ma direction avec une expression surprise.

"Tu joues avec les esprits ? Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'en approcher !"

"Jim -"

Il pointa son doigt en ma direction. "Tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant ! Éloignes toi d'elle ! Ils sont dangereux !" Il remit sa main normalement et me fixa sombrement. "J'ai prit ma décision. Ce soir, on retourne à New York et tu viendras vivre chez moi, de telle sorte que je puisse surveiller que tu n'y reviennes jamais !"

La colère envahit le visage de la mariée fantôme qui tendait cette fois dans une vraie menace sa hache vers Jim. Celui-ci recula vaguement, se retrouvant bloqué contre un mur, et quand son dos heurta la surface plane, l'ombre de l'esprit d'Henry se trouvait juste sur le mur derrière lui, ricanant à haute voix.

Jim se retira immédiatement du mur, effrayé par le monstre derrière lui qui ricanait de plus belle. Mélanie s'avança brutalement et lança sa hache qui se planta dans le mur au niveau du Phantom, qui disparu la seconde qui suivait.

Elle souffla, reprenant sa hache et en la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. "Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie." Sourit-elle, fière de son travail remarquable.

Un sourire imprégna mon visage. "Oui, je dois admettre que tu es plutôt douée."

"Je commence à m'y habituer. Je n'avais jamais utilisée cette hache avant de te rencontrer, habituellement, je la portais plus pour faire peur."

Jim rit doucement. "Il est vrai que vous êtes maligne. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné une mariée de jouer de la hache de la sorte." Il lui fit un regard plus doux. "De plus, vous êtes plutôt jolie."

"Oh, vous trouvez ? C'est très gentil à vous, mais j'ai un mari qui attend que je le sauve."

Je présentais de la main Jim à la mariée fantôme. "Il pourrait peut-être nous aider ?"

"Il voudrait bien ?" Elle semblait très favorable à la proposition.

Jim sembla réfléchir un instant, devant nos deux visages pleins d'espoir, puis soupira, vaincu. "Bon, vous avez gagné. Par où on commence ?"


	5. Chapitre 5

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

On était maintenant dans la grande salle de bal, Mélanie montant sur les marches des escaliers à moitié carbonisées, cherchant quelque chose du regard, mais elle ne semblait pas le trouver.

J'étais en bas, touchant à la pièce montée qui avait... Une sale tête.

"C'est le repas de ce soir ?"

Elle rit en se tournant vers le gâteau. "Tiens, bah oui, gâteau datant précisément de 1860, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit encore bon."

Des vers sortaient de ce gâteau. J'en pris un entre mes doigts et l'élevai pour que Mélanie le voit d'où elle était. "Et ça, c'est normal ?"

"1860."

Jim regardait les tableaux qui recouvraient les murs, en voyant un représentant le manoir dans les anciens temps. Un magnifique manoir de bois blanc, avec des volets d'une couleur verte. "C'est votre manoir comme il était avant ?"

"Oui, du temps où mon père vivait encore."

Jim commença à trembler malgré lui, et regarda la fenêtre d'en face pour se justifier. "J'ai un peu froid, on ne pourrait pas fermer ?"

Un regard noir se dirigea vers lui en provenance de la mariée, qui quelques secondes après, retrouvait un visage souriant. "Bien sûr !" Elle ferma tout de suite, et le soleil se couchant révélait au grand jour l'ombre de Jim, qui se poursuivait le long du mur, qui n'était autre que celle du Phantom.

Je la fixais maintenant, voyant les deux orbites du squelette dans l'ombre s'illuminer en rouge. "Jim..."

"Oui ? Ah, je crois que tu as vu ça, oui, c'est très beau, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui le Phantom ?" Il semblait malgré tout avoir peur.

"Henry Ravenswood. Le Phantom comme tu dis. Mélanie pense qu'il s'est infiltré quelque part pour nous observer."

Celle-ci se tourna brutalement. "J'ai dis ça à voix haute ?" Elle tenait son chandelier à pleine main, éclairant un morceau de rideau qui avait verdit avec le temps.

"Non, mais j'le savais."

Elle soupira. "Tu es incorrigible."

Soudainement, tandis que Mélanie poursuivait ses recherches de je sais pas quoi sur les rideaux, le Phantom se mit à ricaner, sortant de derrière une colonne. Il tenait un cadavre humain contre lui, et le jeta au sol. Mélanie tremblait maintenant, se cachant de son mieux derrière le rideau, alors que je me mettais devant, cherchant Jim qui avait étrangement disparu à l'arrivée du Phantom.

Henry s'avança dans la pièce, ricanant à son habitude, me faisant presque face, gardant quand même une certaine distance.

"Vous ne trouverez jamais le mari de Mélanie, abandonnez votre quête, mortelle, ou je me verrai obligé de vous y forcer !"

Je serrais les poings, sous le chant apeuré de Mélanie qui se cachait toujours derrière le rideau. "Eh bien, forcez moi !"

A cet instant, comme si ça n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, il prit sa cape entre ses doigts et la jeta devant lui, disparu quand elle retombait au sol.

* * *

**Thunder Mesa, 1860 :**

Elle allait tout de même célébrer son mariage, malgré la mort de ses parents et des trois quarts de la ville la veille. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et maintenant que son père était parti, elle était sûre de pouvoir se marier en paix avec Jim, l'homme de sa vie.

Pour le moment, elle se faisait chouchouter pour être la plus belle pour la soirée. Jim devrait la reconnaître dès qu'il la verrait, et ne devrait pouvoir la confondre avec personne d'autre. Mais comment peut-on confondre sa bien-aimée avec une autre dame ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Mélanie était dans le flou depuis la veille, avec la perte de ses parents et n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de Jim, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle se préparait. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que tout ça allait mal finir.

"Madame, souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à fermer votre robe ?"

La jeune femme soupira, posant son coude lascivement sur la table. "Pourquoi dois-je porter une robe... ?"

"C'est votre mariage aujourd'hui, voyons, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié !"

"J'aurais aimé... Mon père ne voulait pas que je me marie, il a peut-être raison non ?"

La vieille servante grogna. "Mais voyons, bien sûr que non, mon enfant, votre père a toujours été très réticent envers les pauvres, mais Martha Ravenswood, votre mère, était elle aussi issue d'un milieu défavorisé !"

"Je le sais... Mais je sens que ça va mal se finir, Madame Leota, je vous assure..."

La servante pouffa avant de l'aider à enfiler sa grande robe de princesse. Elle était pleine de dentelle, ce qui rendait un beau contraste avec le fond vert, et la vieille femme appela tout de suite un de ces peintres pour la représenter, elle, si belle, maintenant une chaise de sa main gauche et le bouquet de sa droite.

Le tableau serait finalisé dans moins d'une heure, et Leota s'empressa d'aller installer les guirlandes de fleurs sur les tables, et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle vérifia que tout était bon dans la salle du bal, et que tout était bon dans la cuisine. Un rôti serait ce qui conviendrait pour ce mariage tant attendu.

Mélanie, environ une heure après, entrait dignement dans la grande salle, un regard froid se posant sur l'ensemble des invités. Elle prit rapidement le bras de Leota pour l'entraîner plus loin.

"Leota, je la sens pas cette journée ! On ne peut pas repousser le mariage pour demain ?"

"Ah non, non, non, mon cœur, ce n'est pas parce que tu es en pleine crise de stress que ces gens venus des quatre coins de la ville vont repartir ! C'est à toi de te détendre, il ne se passera rien."

* * *

Le mariage avait quand même lieu finalement, et Mélanie attendait devant l'escalier que son mari arrive pour l'emmener en lui prenant la main en bas. Mais elle attendit, encore et encore, les gens dansaient sur de la musique folle, avec des masques et des robes toutes en couleurs, tandis qu'elle attendait là, patiemment, que son mari sorte de la pièce.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures, un drôle de bruit s'échappa du toit, et une trappe s'ouvrit de la salle des portraits, et le drame tomba sous les yeux de tous, ceux des serviteurs, ceux des invités, mais surtout ceux de Mélanie. Celle-ci s'écroula à genoux par terre devant la découverte du corps pendu de son époux. Elle pleurait, hurlant à la mort devant des invités chamboulés, qui se dirigeait tous rapidement vers la nourriture pour se passer l'image. Mélanie, par colère, alla dans une grande pièce, et revint avec une hache.

* * *

_Pour ce qui est de la suite de cette histoire, chacun a sa propre version des faits. Certains disent que Mélanie l'aurait seulement lancé dans les murs, mais d'autres assurent qu'elle a tué tout le monde avec elle. Diverses versions qui aboutissent à des fins très différentes. Selon les personnes confirmant qu'elle ne l'aurait que lancée dans des murs, elle aurait ensuite chercher partout son mari, au cas où tout ne soit qu'un rêve, et serait morte en acceptant l'offre du Phantom. Selon les autres, elle aurait tenté de se suicider mais Leota l'en aurait empêcher, lui déclarant que les esprits des invités défunts étaient revenus et qu'ils lui voulaient du mal._

_Je ne privilégie aucune des deux versions, qui sont pour moi plutôt créatives. Mais à vous de voir si vous croyez mon expérience, ou bien les histoires des autres._

* * *

"Ne me dis pas que tu cherchais ton mari dans un rideau..."

Elle secoua la tête. "Pas du tout ! Je cherchais ça !" Elle sortit une photo très ancienne de sa poche. "Elle date de 1926, un homme qui est entré dans le manoir et qui cherchait quelque chose. Il a prit cette photo, sur laquelle figure mon mari."

J'inspectais du regard l'image. "C'est lui ?" Un homme brun, des cheveux plutôt longs quand on parle d'un homme, l'air assez frêle, et surtout, plutôt beau garçon. "Il est pas mal du tout, j'admire tes goûts."

Elle souffla. "Est-ce que tous les mortels sont aussi agaçants ?"

"Non, seulement moi. Ma personnalité."

Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, tirant sa robe pour éviter de la froisser, bien qu'elle n'en soit plus à ça, et elle reprit la photo, la rangeant dans sa robe. Elle récupéra la hache qu'elle avait posé sur le côté de son siège, et le bouquet. Je la regardais, et la mariée se tourna vers moi, interrogative. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai un mari à retrouver dans un coin du manoir."

"Et à quoi il ressemble maintenant ? Un squelette pourri jusqu'à la moelle ou alors il est comme toi ? Plus ou moins préservé..."

"Disons que je n'en sais rien -"

"J'imagine déjà -"

"Mais que je m'en contre fiche." La colère était de nouveau visible sur son visage, tandis que dans sa main, elle serrait sa hache. Elle la lança à travers la salle, et elle frôla, mais de deux voire un centimètre, mon visage, de telle façon que ça m'avait donné une sacrée frayeur. "Tais toi maintenant. Tu vas me suivre en silence. On ne t'a jamais dit de respecter le silence des morts ?" Demanda-t-elle, récupérant sa hache avec un sourire perverti par la mort.

"Mais tu parles toi -"

Elle lança de nouveau sa hache, et l'arrêta comme elle venait droit sur mon crâne à moins d'un millimètre, avec un sourire de psycho. "Ne joues pas avec moi, petite mortelle."

* * *

On avançait en silence à travers le manoir, pour entrer dans la chambre personnelle de Mélanie. Je n'aurais jamais cru y avoir un jour accès dans mon aventure. Elle s'asseyait au niveau du miroir en squelette, et prit une fiole de poison qui traînait par terre. "Maintenant, parles moi de ce que tu sais sur ce jour là."

"Quel jour ?"

"Celui là." Elle avait dit ça tristement.

"Ah. Bien sûr. Certains disent, de là d'où je viens, que tu aurais tué tout le monde dans tes invités." Une hache frôla mon visage. "Arrêtes ça !"

Elle ricana. "Je ne suis pas une meurtrière."

"Ce n'est pas la vision que j'ai de toi, pourtant, depuis deux heures."

Mélanie tourna la tête vers moi, une rage visible dans les yeux. "Tu veux mourir ?"

"Non, non, très peu pour moi." Un sourire gentil figura sur mes lèvres. "Je suis gentille maintenant. Alors. Reprenons. Et saches que je ne crois pas à toutes ces salades, mais je te les dit quand même. C'est ma mère qui m'a apprit l'histoire de ce manoir, qu'on appelait avant Ravenswood Manor. Pourquoi avoir changé ? C'est horriblement glauque Phantom Manor."

"Je n'y peux rien. Enfin, poursuis."

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais j'en étais où ?"

Elle se frappa la tête de sa main. "Tu es vraiment stupide, mais j'ai la conviction que tu le fais exprès."

"Alors. Donc, ces gens pensent que tu aurais voulu t'empoisonner, mais que Madame Leota aurait voulu t'en empêcher en venant te dire que les esprits étaient revenus."

Elle faisait tourner la fiole empoisonnée entre ses doigts. "Mais voyons, c'est n'importe quoi."

"Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est du poison."

Je fronçais les sourcils. "Deux solutions. Soit tu te payes ma gueule, soit ce n'est pas à toi. Ou pas pour toi."

"La seconde."

"Pour qui est-ce ?"

Elle se leva, lâchant la fiole pour qu'elle se brise au sol. "C'était pour mon père. Mais il est mort avant."

Je prenais maintenant place sur un fauteuil qui venait de s'avancer vers moi. "Racontes moi."

Elle tremblait maintenant, se rasseyant pour avoir plus de stabilité. "Le jour de mon mariage approchait et mon père devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il soutenait l'idée que Jim voulait seulement l'héritage de ma famille, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour là-dedans. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le connaitre. Il l'avait tout de suite jugé par rapport à sa classe sociale." Elle s'enfonça plus dans son siège. "Et il y avait cet oiseau."

"Un oiseau ?"

"Oui, cette oiseau qui brillait plus encore que le soleil lui même ! Il sortait de la mine, en colère, prêt à tuer, et mon père, à qui ma mère avait milles fois répété que c'était dangereux, était retourné vers cette mine protégée. L'oiseau a tué tout ce qu'il pouvait, et Martha Ravenswood, ma mère, a demandé à mon père de m'envoyer dans la salle des portraits. La seule salle que ce monstre ne pouvait atteindre. Et quand j'étais sortie, tout était mort. Les corps de mes parents dans leur chambre, carbonisés, j'étais seule. Je n'avais même pas eu de nouvelles de Jim. J'aurais mieux fait de les attendre..."

"Il n'est jamais venu ?"

Elle soupira, une larme de sang coulant. "Il est mort avant."


	6. Chapitre 6

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais comprendre ce genre de douleur. J'avais grandi dans les bras d'un père aimant, et qui était mort quand j'avais treize ans. Je ne me rappelais plus très bien de ce que j'avais ressenti, c'était tellement vieux, mais la chose dont je me souviens était bien le fait que j'avais longtemps souffert de l'absence de cette personne importante. L'équilibre de la famille avait été rompu à ce moment là, ma mère avait sombré dans une lourde dépression avant de sombrer, et de se suicider, et moi, j'avais longtemps hésité à faire pareil.

Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un.

Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait encore changer les choses ? Elle, qui avait décidé que mourir était plus favorable à sa situation plutôt que de s'accrocher, elle qui avait voulu tuer son propre père pour une histoire de mariage, comment pourrait-elle comprendre toutes les valeurs que j'avais à lui transmettre ? De toute évidence, elle en serait choquée, elle tenterait ou peut-être réussirait à me tuer de sa hache, mais ce jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Elle tourna désagréablement la tête vers le verre brisé, dont le contenu ruisselait le long du parquet, en brûlant la majeure partie en s'immisçant dans le sol. Il ne restait que des bouts qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien, décolorés et déchiquetés, du parquet de l'époque. Elle plongea son regard triste et anéanti dans le miroir devant elle. "Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que tu peux savoir ce qu'est cette douleur. D'où elle vient, je sais que tu as vécu des choses similaires. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisie."

"Quoi ?"

Elle sourit. "Je savais, rien qu'en te voyant, que je pouvais te confier les secrets de ma vie. Et je savais aussi que tu ne les trahiraient jamais."

Un choc passa dans mes veines. "Mais ! Hé ! Tu me manipules depuis le début !?"

"Écoutes, je suis vraiment désolée de te dire ça, tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais connue, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence: on a perdu. Mon père sait très bien ce que l'on cherche et il t'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé. Alors..." Elle secoua la tête pour évacuer sa peine. "Je vais rouvrir les portes du manoir, et tu vas prendre tout à l'heure la première charrette qui passera en direction de ta ville." Elle se tourna vers moi, les larmes perlant à ses joues rosées. "C'est là-bas qu'est ta vraie place."

Je baissais la tête, ignorant un peu quoi dire sur l'instant, mais je brandis sa main brutalement et la serrais dans la mienne. "Non, Mélanie Ravenswood, ma vraie place est à tes côtés."

Elle sursauta au contact et retira vite sa main. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu dois retourner faire tes études ! Tu as du monde qui t'attend là-bas, tes amis, ta famille -"

"Écoutes moi, Mélanie, ma seule vraie amie, c'est toi."

Elle me lança un regard insistant, souhaitant que je continue dans cette lancée, souhaitant avant tout comprendre. Je soupirai, me mettant plus confortablement dans la chaise de velours. "Tu sais, de là d'où je viens, les gens disent que je suis bizarre. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Personne ne m'aime, parce que personne n'est capable de voir à travers moi. A part toi."

Elle sourit, reprenant doucement ma main.

"Quand je suis rentrée dans ce manoir, c'était dans l'unique but de vérifier un fait qui n'avait pas lieu dans les livres d'histoire, et que je trouvais pourtant remarquablement intéressant. Je voulais vérifier une théorie: celle que les esprits existent. Je me suis tuée à le dire à ma famille, à mes amis, à mes professeurs quand j'avais des soucis par rapport à ça, mais personne ne comprenait aussi bien que toi."

"Lucile -"

"Écoutes moi, Mélanie, tu ne peux pas me renvoyer comme ça ! J'ai besoin de rester avec toi, toi qui sait tout sur moi, qui a su discerner le vrai du faux en moi ! J'ai juste toujours eu besoin d'une amie comme toi."

Elle serra ma main, souriante. "Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai toujours eu besoin d'avoir une amie comme toi."

"Puisque nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, reprenons les recherches !"

* * *

"Dix centimètres à droite."

On cherchait depuis environ une demi-heure l'emplacement de la porte secrète qui menait à la chambre d'Henry Ravenswood. Mais elle était tellement bien invisible qu'on ne voyait pas où elle pouvait être.

"Et là ?" La mariée fantôme touchait un coin plus vers la droite du mur, à peu près au centre, mais ce n'était pas encore ça selon mes capteurs de présence.

"Euh.. Non, tu n'y es pas."

"Oh !" Elle balança sa hache dans le parquet, tapant du pied comme un enfant qui fait un caprice. "On y arrivera jamais ! Ce mur fait vingt mètres de long !"

"Ne fais pas de caprice. On va la trouver, la porte, au bout d'un certain temps."

Elle râla et se replaça là où elle était sur le mur. "Comment dois-je me déplacer ?"

"Tu bouges de trois centimètres sur la droite encore et tu y es."

Elle bougea mais s'arrêta un peu trop sur la droite. "Là, c'est bon ? J'ai à peine bougé."

Un sourire imprégnait mes lèvres. "Non, non, laisses tomber, on va pas s'en sortir sinon. On ferait mieux de trouver un autre point d'accès."

"Bon." Elle lâcha ses mains, avançant pour se mettre juste à côté de moi et regarder le capteur. "Mais j'ai une idée ! Mets toi en face de l'endroit où il te dit que c'est, comme ça, je n'aurais qu'à avancer de ta position !"

Je restais un instant bouche bée. "Ah mais oui, tu as raison." Je regardais maintenant le capteur. "Je n'y aurais pas pensé, je suis impressionnée."

Je me plaçais enfin tout pile au bon endroit après une heure supplémentaire de déplacement. Cette fois, c'était bon. Mélanie sourit à l'arrière, caressant son bouquet. "C'est bon, tu as trouvé l'endroit ?"

"Oui, oui, j'y suis ! A toi de jouer !"

Elle disparue pour réapparaître juste devant, me faisant sursauter avec la surprise, et je n'étais plus en face. Je râlais ma colère tandis que la mariée se faisait toute petite.

"Ne refais jamais ça ! Tu m'as fait bouger !"

"Désolée..."

"Bon. On recommence." Et je recommençais à tourner autour du pot, jusqu'à jeter l'appareil par terre avec la colère de ne pas retrouver exactement le point, et me tournant rageusement vers la jeune fantôme, qui disparu pour éviter que je la vois. "Tu exagères ! J'avais la bonne place, tu m'as fait bouger, et je la retrouve plus ! Tout est de ta faute, comme toujours !"

Une trappe s'ouvrit juste sur l'emplacement où j'avais lancé l'appareil, menant à un tunnel souterrain débouchant droit sur la chambre Ravenswood.

"Bon, tu es peut-être plus douée que je ne le pensais." Fis-je, désespérée alors qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur le visage de la mariée reparue.

"Tu vois, j'ai bien fait finalement ! Ton point n'était pas sur le mur, mais au sol !" Elle rit délicatement, vraiment satisfaite. "Peut-être y a-t-il un espoir finalement !"

Une pétale tomba du bouquet dépéri qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Un fin dégoût passa rapidement sur ma figure. "Tu penseras juste à changer de bouquet. Ou il n'y a aucune chance que qui que ce soit veuille l'attraper."

* * *

**Thunder Mesa, 1926 :**

Un homme, un vivant, était venu troubler le calme de la maison. Le calme grotesque qui se faisait chaque jour, chaque nuit, comme tous les esprits cherchaient à éviter de croiser Mélanie. Seul Henry se faisait entendre parfois, à marcher à l'étage, ou à ricaner quand il envoyait des claques à Mélanie. Il la gardait enfermée dans sa chambre, de façon à pouvoir veiller sur le fait qu'elle ne parte pas.

Cet homme, d'une quarantaine, avançait tranquillement dans le manoir, venu dans un but bien précis. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'Henry était à l'étage qu'il ne voyait pas cet intrus se balader dans les couloirs. Il regardait les tableaux, n'étant pas surprit quand ceux-ci devenaient de vrais horreurs, et il entra tranquillement, comme s'il était chez lui, dans la salle du mariage. Ou ce que ça aurait dû être.

Là, il s'avança vers les rideaux, cherchant quelque chose. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait, qui n'était autre que l'esprit de Jim, et le prit en photo, mais quand Henry se mit à ricaner et que l'esprit du marié pendu disparu, l'homme décida de faire demi-tour, oubliant à son grand malheur la photographie.

Mélanie, en revenant quelques années après l'entrée de l'homme dans ce calme froid, découvrit la photo, et la serra contre son cœur, les larmes coulant, ensanglantant la photo qui datait des premières années de la technique.

Allait-elle un jour retrouver son mari, telle que l'homme qui avait eu le bonheur et le privilège de le voir ?

* * *

"Choisis ce que tu sauves, mortelle ! Mélanie ou bien ton ami Jim !" Le Phantom ricana de toute sa voix.

Il était juste devant un portail qui prendrait l'âme de la personne que je n'allais pas choisir. Mais je ne savais pas qui choisir. Que faire ? Je ne voulais pas choisir, je voulais repartir avec mes deux amis et ne jamais revoir cette maison hantée, mais comment ? A présent, j'avais une chance de pouvoir sauver Jim, mais au péril de Mélanie. Vie de merde !

"Je..."

"Tu ne veux pas choisir ? Dans ce cas, dois-je choisir tout seul ?"

Mélanie commença à briller soudainement, et aveugla la grande pièce, hurlant à la mort de toute sa voix.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

Il y avait une musique dansante. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre où je me trouvais. J'ouvrais donc les yeux, les lumières les brûlant une seconde, mais quand ce ne fut plus le cas, je voyais une grande réception qui avait lieu aux pieds des escaliers. Je me situais en haut des escaliers, regardant tout ce beau monde avec une angoisse croissante. Qui étaient ces gens ? Que me voulaient-ils ? Où était Mélanie ? Et Jim ? Et le Phantom, avait-il tué Mélanie ? Jim ? Les deux ? Ou moi ?

Je ne savais vraiment pas où j'étais, quand l'une des femmes habillées avec une robe noire et blanche avec un masque en coordonné s'approcha.

"Mademoiselle Ravenswood, est-ce que ça va ?"

Mademoiselle Ravenswood ? Alors j'étais Mélanie !? Mais où j'étais encore tombée ? Au toit, il y avait un pendu, et étrangement, quand je le regardais, je sentais mon cœur se fendre, même si moi, je ne connaissais pas la personne. J'en ai déduit que c'était Jim, le mari en question. L'angoisse monta encore, l'adrénaline aussi. Tout ceci était juste trop effrayant et excitant pour que ça soit réel.

Je descendais alors les escaliers, sous le regard outré des personnes autour, et le Phantom fit son apparition au milieu de l'assemblée, bien que personne ne semblait le voir. Il ricana. "Je te laisse l'occasion de réparer tes erreurs, ma fille. Je vais te faire cette proposition. Si tu veux retrouver ton grand amour, maintenant, tout de suite, acceptes."

"Jamais !" Ces mots m'étaient sortis tous seuls, tandis que je venais de réaliser la souffrance que je devais infliger au corps et au cœur de la mariée. C'était comme si je l'entendais pleurer à l'intérieur de moi.

"Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas le rejoindre ?" Il était tellement surprit qu'il apparu aux yeux du monde, et je m'approchais, la colère au visage, de ce fantôme.

"Jamais, tu m'entends !? Je savais que tu allais revenir ! Je l'avais dit à... euh... Madame Leona ! Ou Leota, j'sais plus, mais j'lui ai dis ! Je savais que tu ne serais jamais capable d'être raisonnable, même décédé !"

Il sourit. "Je vois, Lucile, ne te fatigues pas. Tu ne peux plus rien maintenant pour sauver Mélanie, elle est perdue. Je te rend ton ami Jim, et vous pourrez repartir dès ce soir. Devrais-je dire... Vous repartirez dès ce soir, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, parce que je m'en moque."

Je grinçais les dents, les poings étroitement serrés. "Vous pouvez me croire, Henry, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous laissiez Mélanie tranquille ! Je vous promet que vous allez mordre la poussière ce soir, votre tombe vous attend !"

Il ricana. "Dans ce cas, j'accepte le défi." Et il disparu, laissant tout le monde dans l'incompréhension de ce qui venait de se passer. Je réfléchissais déjà. Je me demandais bien ce qui pourrait ramener Henry Ravenswood à la paix qu'il devrait habiter pour retourner chez les morts, dans sa tombe, aux côtés de sa - Mais bien sûr !

J'allais bien profiter du fait d'avoir le corps de Mélanie pour ça.

* * *

"Mélanie, pourquoi m'avoir fait ressusciter ?"

"Plus tard, Madame Ravenswood, et je ne suis pas Mélanie, je suis son amie. Henry, votre mari, m'a coincé dans ce corps."

"Mais..." Elle ne semblait pas comprendre. "Henry est décédé."

"Oui, c'est exact, mais comme il n'était pas en paix à sa mort, il est revenu. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour le ramener à la paix."

Elle regarda sa main, ainsi que l'alliance qui y figurait. Elle s'asseyait sagement sur une chaise, avec grâce, et elle me faisait penser à Mélanie dans ce geste si raffiné. En même temps, Mélanie était le portrait craché de sa mère avec les yeux de son père.

"Vous pensez que ça va marcher ? C'est qu'Henry était sûr que j'étais folle à ma mort..."

"Je sais, Mélanie m'a raconté. Enfin, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire." Je baissais la tête, sortant de ma poche le pendentif en cœur de Mélanie. Il semblait briller fortement. C'était donc elle la solution.

"Veuillez me suivre maintenant, il faut qu'on reparte dans le futur. Mélanie et Jim nous y attendent."

La femme sembla se réveiller. "Elle a retrouvé son mari ?"

"Non, il s'agit de l'un de mes amis." Elle se redressa, et se tourna vers un tableau qui représentait Mélanie dans sa robe de mariée. Martha Ravenswood portait une grande robe rose, avec des volants absolument somptueux, faits de soie et de dentelle.

Elle me fit de nouveau face, ses yeux bruns affichant une certaine crainte. "Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Que ferions-nous ?"

J'haussais les épaules. "J'en parlerai avec Mélanie."

* * *

**Thunder Mesa, 1859:**

Une dispute, sans doute la cinquantième de l'année. Mélanie et Henry se détestaient, criant au sujet du mari. Au sujet du minier. Mélanie et lui avaient prévu de se marier, mais l'avis de Ravenswood était très clair: aucun mariage prévu pour la fin de l'année. Martha ne savait plus quoi faire, regardant père et fille plaider leur cause. Elle qui avait incité sa fille à aller vers le jeune homme.

"Henry, arrêtes de lui prendre la tête à ce sujet, laisse la vivre un peu."

"Cet homme n'est désireux que d'une seule et unique chose, Mélanie ! Ce qu'il veut, c'est ton fric ! Il en a rien à foutre de toi, ma petite, ouvres tes yeux !"

Mélanie sanglota une seconde avant de regarder sombrement son père. "Tu es un égoïste ! Tu dis des choses que tu ne respectes pas toi-même ! Maman est bien issue de ce monde là, elle !"

Henry serra les dents, sous la détente de sa femme qui lui tenait le bras fortement. "J'étais aussi de ce monde là, c'est pour ça que je peux te dire tout ça ! La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici était qu'il y avait une mine débordant d'or qui m'y attendait !"

La jeune femme resta bouche bée une seconde avant de continuer. "Tu es un menteur ! Il m'aime, c'est sûr !"

"Et tu sais pourquoi il t'aime ?" Questionna Henry, mais ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique. "Il t'aime parce que tu es la fille Ravenswood."

* * *

Nous étions de retour dans le manoir, en temps normal. Honnêtement, je préférais presque cette époque à la précédente, je me sentais plus sereine, ce qu'il fallait être fou pour ressentir dans une maison hantée.

Mélanie était tranquillement à son chevet, chantonnant à tue-tête une série de sons, plus ou moins aigus. Elle tenait entre ses mains cette photo de son mari que l'homme avait prit en 1926.

je posais ma main sur son épaule et elle se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Le Phantom nous laisse une journée supplémentaire pour faire ton choix. C'est pas génial ?"

"Si, si. J'ai notre solution." Je me tournais pour laisser entrer Martha, et Mélanie se leva sous l'effet de la surprise, semblant vraiment enchantée dans un premier temps, puis interrogative, serrant sa mère contre elle tout en se demandant ce que je comptais faire avec Martha.

Elle ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le demander. "Et puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ma mère ?"

"Bien sûr." Je prenais place sur ce fauteuil qui m'avait toujours vu lui être attribuée, et je regardais la mariée. "Je compte la présenter à Henry, dans l'espoir qu'il soit en paix."

Elle hocha la tête puis réfléchit. "Mais il faudra la cacher, parce que si on la laisse ici, traîner dans le manoir, mon père va la voir et il va la renvoyer dans le monde des morts."

"C'est juste. Tu as une idée d'endroit où la cacher ?"

Elle sembla pensive, puis se redressa avec une telle expression sur le visage que je savais qu'elle avait eu une révélation. Mais, deux secondes à peine après, elle se replongea dans ses pensées en secouant la tête, et la releva. Je pianotais de mes doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

"Je t'écoute ?"

Elle regarda autour puis sourit, pointant son armoire. Martha recula, pas très pour, tandis qu'un rire m'échappait. "Bien sûr, Mélanie, on va cacher ta mère dans un placard. Tu as le respect de tes parents encré dans la peau."

"C'est bien le seul endroit dans lequel le Phantom ne viendrait pas chercher qui que ce soit."

Je secouais la tête, et elle sourit. "Mélanie, tu as des idées étranges. Tu sais que j't'aime bien ?"

Elle rit. "C'est ce que j'ai espéré pendant ces trois jours de coopération."

Un grincement provint de la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrait, comme Martha s'était téléportée dans l'armoire en vitesse, et que Mélanie avait disparue. J'étais donc seule, dans la chambre de la mariée. Jim pénétra dans la salle sombre, allumant une lumière qui grésillait.

"Tiens, tu es ici, toute seule..."

Je hochais la tête. "En fait, je n'étais pas toute seule, mais Mélanie est partie, de peur que ce soit Henry qui entre."

Il vint se mettre devant moi. "Est-ce que tu as peur que le Phantom me tue ?"

"Moi ? Mais voyons, je n'ai peur de rien. Et il ne te tuera pas."

"C'est donc moi que tu as choisi de sauver ?"

Un courant d'air froid passa sur ma peau. Je sentais déjà dans mon cœur que Mélanie était contrariée. D'une voix rauque et tremblante, restant immobile sur ma chaise en fixant le sol, je répondais. "Je n'ai encore choisi personne, le Phantom me laisse du temps."

Il sembla s'assombrir. "Parce que je le veux bien."

"... Pardon ?"

Il recula, riant nerveusement, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. "Je - ça m'a échappé. Je dois - je dois y aller. Bye !" Il sortit rapidement de la pièce. J'affichais un air suspect, je me demandais bien ce qui l'avait prit de dire ça. Et qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Mélanie réapparu au niveau de sa table de chevet, sur la chaise en face du miroir en forme de crane. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Même moi, je ne sais pas encore."


	8. Chapitre 8

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

Martha dessinait un plan du manoir. Elle nous montrait les lieux stratégiques, les lieux là où l'on pouvait la cacher sans aucun risque d'être vue. On avait apprit que le Phantom sentait sa présence, et au moment où il avait voulu ouvrir l'armoire, heureusement, je m'étais réveillée et lui avait fait peur. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire ça toutes les nuits de l'année, non plus. Mélanie était à la porte, regardant si quelqu'un venait, pour le faire partir. Elle savait se faire respecter, en général. En même temps, qui allait rester quand on voyait une femme avec un regard noir et une hache dans la main vous dire de vous en aller pour votre bien. Même moi, je ne pense pas que je le ferai. Je serais aussi craintive que la première fois.

Et j'avais failli y perdre ma main. Mélanie lança sa hache juste à côté de moi, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je me tournais vers elle. "Mélanie, explication de ce pourquoi tu as voulu me tuer ?"

Elle soupira, venant chercher sa hache. "Je vise très mal, dû à la mort. On dit que ça endommage la vue. Mais j'ai fais ça pour voir si j'étais apte à tuer quelqu'un."

"Et c'est moi que tu prends pour cible ? Suis-je une cible officielle ? Où est l'étiquette, dans ce cas ?"

Elle sourit, faisant tournoyer sa hache entre ses doigts comme toujours. "Tu es la cible la plus mortelle que j'ai jamais vue."

"Ha ha, c'est ça, amuses toi. Un jour viendra où je pourrai me venger."

Un rire passa les lèvres de la mère fantôme. "Vous savez, il faudrait que vous décédiez pour y parvenir."

"Non merci, je prendrais bien aisément mon temps."

Mélanie s'accorda le droit de rire avant de retourner devant la porte. Martha récupéra mon attention.

Elle pointa une salle dans le grenier. "Ici, Henry ne viendrait pas. Il croit que personne ne voudrait vivre une seconde vie dans un endroit si sale."

"Et vous, vous voulez y vivre ?"

La femme réfléchit puis tapota sur l'endroit. "Si c'est nécessaire, je le ferai."

"Euh - Lucile..."

On se tournait vers Mélanie, qui reculait visiblement, tenant sa hache entre ses mains. Le Phantom en personne nous rendait visite. Martha disparue immédiatement.

"Oh, quelle bonne surprise ! Henry Ravenswood, que nous vaut votre charmante visite ?"

Il ricana. "Vous êtes une rigolote. Je commence à vous apprécier. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Où est Martha ? Je sais qu'elle était dans l'armoire hier soir."

Je me levais, me plaçant devant lui, tandis que Mélanie se rapatriait à mes côtés.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à votre femme ?"

"Je veux simplement la renvoyer d'où elle vient. D'ailleurs, sachez que la robe vous va très bien, vous devriez penser à vous marier plus souvent."

Un grognement de colère passa ma bouche. "Vous êtes un monstre. Sortez d'ici !"

Il recula. "Je ne demande pas mieux, mais je voudrais d'abord savoir où se trouve ma femme." Il ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. "Montrez la moi, et je vous laisse ressortir du manoir en vie."

"Je ne suis pas en manque d'air, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai aucune raison de mourir. Mais vous non plus, vous ne manquez pas d'air pour vous amener ici."

Mélanie recula un peu plus derrière moi quand elle vit le regard de son père devenir plus dur. "Lucile, arrêtes, tu l'énerves..."

"Mélanie, ne dis rien." Je refaisais face au Phantom. "Allez vous en ! Je ne vous montrerai pas où est votre femme, vous pouvez toujours attendre !"

"Eh bien, j'attend."

Une idée me traversa soudainement l'esprit, et je me tournais à l'attention de Mélanie, chuchotant doucement. "Mélanie, donnes moi ta hache."

"Quoi ?"

"Ta hache. Vite."

"Ah, oui, bien sûr." Elle me tendit sa hache, que je pris avec un grand sourire de psychopathe. Je me tournais vers Henry, tenant fermement la hache, ma poigne étant forte et gracieuse à la fois.

"Allez vous en, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter."

Il reculait, encore et encore, tandis que j'avançais dans sa direction, ayant levé la hache vers le ciel. "Je n'hésiterai pas, Monsieur Ravenswood."

"Vous - Vous ne pouvez rien, mortelle, rien ! Vous êtes une aiguille, et vous êtes tombée dans une botte de foin ! Vous ne sortirez jamais de ce manoir, jamais !" Il ricana et disparu. Un soupir passa mes lèvres, tandis que je relâchais mon bras, laissant tomber la hache.

Mélanie s'approcha rapidement, me prenant pour me secouer par les épaules, et tentant d'attirer mon attention. Mais je ne réagissais plus, le regard vide, les larmes coulant rapidement, des larmes de sang. Elle recula brutalement, semblant savoir que ce n'était pas normal pour une mortelle, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, sanglotant devant mon corps immobilisé.

"Pardonnes moi, Lucile..." Elle pleurait beaucoup, prenant l'une de mes mains et plongeant son regard dans le mien. "Pardon... C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser m'aider, tout est de ma faute... Tu aurais dû partir quand je te l'ai demandé la première fois, j'aurais dû accepter le fait que j'allais perdre... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je suis égoïste et bornée, et que je voulais me sortir d'une situation qu'il y a longtemps, j'avais moi-même occasionnée..." Elle sanglota avant de reprendre. "Je voulais montrer à mon père que j'étais capable le vaincre, bien que je savais au fond de moi que je ne l'étais pas... Pardonnes moi mes erreurs..."

Ma peau commençait à pâlir, et mes membres se contractaient. Je ne sentais plus ma respiration, comme si elle était absente, et je sentais ma vie m'échapper entre les doigts. Mélanie ne bougeait pas, se levant, pour regarder dans mes yeux, tentant d'activer quelque chose, mais je ne réagissais toujours pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, je reprenais vie, mais avec une peau plus pâle encore que les draps, et des yeux plus rouges que le sang.

Mélanie soupira. "Je suis désolée."

"Désolée de quoi ?"

Elle prit doucement ma main. "Tu as été maudite toi aussi par mon père, tu es bloquée, enfin, ton esprit est bloqué dans le manoir." La mariée baissa la tête. "Nous avons perdu."

"Pas encore ! Il y a encore un être vivant de ce manoir, il suffit de le trouver, et on pourra peut-être empêcher cette malédiction de durer."

"Et que fera-t-on ? On sera forcées de repartir pour le monde des morts, et tu auras perdu la vie à cause de moi à 17 ans !"

"Ce n'est pas important, ça. Ce qui compte, c'est que personne ne reste bloqué ici. C'est la moindre des choses."

"Je suis l'homme que vous cherchez ?"

Je me tournais pour faire face à Jim, la joie emportant mon visage fantomatique. "Oui ! On parlait de toi. Il faut que tu retrouves Martha !"

"Hé ! Du calme !" Il tenta d'apaiser, posant ses mains sur mes épaules tremblantes. "On a le temps !"

"Non ! Henry la cherche dans tout le manoir, il faut à tout prix que tu la trouves avant lui ! Tu es notre seul espoir, Jim !"

Il se tourna vers Mélanie, qui, elle, ne semblait pas en confiance. Elle tenait fortement sa hache entre ses mains, prête à en découdre si un problème advenait. Elle était prête à tuer si elle se rendait compte que Jim jouait de nous et qu'il faisait alliance avec le Phantom, comme il m'en avait fait douter plusieurs fois. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la méfiance, parce qu'il était notre seul espoir.

Il hocha la tête finalement, un sourire aux lèvres. "Je vous suis alors, faites ça le plus vite possible avant que le Phantom ne s'en charge tout seul."

Je lui sautais au cou. "Merci ! Maintenant, suis nous, nous allons te mener à sa cachette."

* * *

Mélanie n'était pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre sur le trajet. Elle disait qu'elle pensait qu'il était du côté du Phantom, et elle craignait qu'il ne veuille emmener Martha, notre seul espoir de détruire Ravenswood, dans les griffes du père de famille.

"Mélanie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Jim ne m'aurait pas trahie pour se ranger du côté du monstre d'Henry."

"Monstre ?" Demanda une voix grave devant nous, qui ressemblait à la voix de Jim mélangée avec celle d'Henry. Nous nous tournions pour faire face à Jim, qui tenait fermement Martha contre son torse, ricanant sombrement. "Je ne pensais pas qu'arriver jusqu'à Martha serait si simple, mais vous m'y avez mené. Vous n'avez même pas su reconnaître le maître des lieux."

Il se transforma en Phantom, sous l'étonnement général. Mélanie grinça des dents, s'apprêtant à lancer sa hache, mais au moment où elle le fit, le Phantom tira sa cape vers le toit, et quand elle tomba au sol, le fantôme n'était plus là, et Martha s'était éclipsée avec lui.

Mélanie alla chercher sa hache qui s'était plantée dans le mur, et soupira, tombant au sol avec sa hache, cherchant des réponses à ses questions internes.

"Et maintenant ? Je t'avais dit que Jim n'était pas de confiance."

"Je ne savais pas que le Phantom se servait de lui comme pantin, moi ! J'étais sûre que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui..." Des larmes de sang coulaient le long de mes joues. "Je pensais que c'était un vrai ami."

Elle soupira, se relevant pour se poster juste à côté de moi. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça. Le Phantom se sert de tout le monde pour parvenir à ses fins."

"Et tu crois qu'on a définitivement perdu, Mélanie ?"

Elle sourit. "Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour, une personne formidable, que ce n'était jamais perdu. Qu'il ne fallait juste pas renoncer."

Je fronçais les sourcils. "Qui a dit ça ?"

"Mon Jim. Il était un homme formidable."

Je baissais la tête, me levant, allant tourner en rond dans la pièce. "Je pense que Jim a raison. Le tien. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir." Un sourire imprégnait mon visage, tandis que je lui faisais face. "Nous allons arrêter le Phantom."


	9. Chapitre 9

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

"Eh merde !"

Mille et un fantômes, aucun qui ne sait où se trouve la planque du Phantom. Mélanie était lassée, regardant tout autour.

"Bon. Maintenant, vous pouvez nous répondre ? Où se trouve la planque de mon père ?"

La femme leva les mains innocemment. "Ze sais pas, m'dame. Ze vous ai tout dit z'que j'savais."

Je ne pouvais pas me calmer. Tous ces esprits pour un si petit cerveau, ça en faisait presque de la peine. Ils n'étaient même pas fichus de savoir où leur maître habitait. Quel cauchemar !

* * *

"Après cette recherche d'informations très fructueuse, tu m'accordes le droit de pleurer ?"

Mélanie rit, se servant un verre d'un vin qui datait exactement de 1799. Il devait être soit excellent, soit complètement moisi. "Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, tant que tu n'abandonnes pas."

"Mais comment pourrai-je ? Je te signale que je suis aussi bloquée que toi ici !" Je jouais maintenant avec une cuillère, tellement l'ennui était grand. "Et je commence à m'ennuyer."

"L'ennui d'une journée n'est rien quand ça fait deux cents ans qu'on vit ici."

Elle me tendit un verre que je pris et que je portais à mes lèvres. Une horloge sonna brutalement, faisant sursauter Mélanie mais pas moi. Elle se tourna vers moi quand elle vit qu'un esprit s'amusait à faire sonner cet engin. Je soupirai. "Mélanie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surprise. J'aurais tout vu dans ma vie, au moins, c'est déjà ça."

"Tout vu ?"

"Ouais. Un tableau qui pleure, un miroir qui chante, une mariée qui lance des haches comme une professionnelle, un squelette qui pend des gens, et, pour couronner le tout, une pièce montée ravagée avec des vers dedans !"

Elle rit tout de suite. "Tu en auras vu des choses, dans cette maison."

"Oui, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Juste pour rencontrer la personne la plus formidable que j'ai jamais connue. Mélanie Ravenswood."

* * *

**Thunder Mesa, 1860 :**

Henry Ravenswood. Le souvenir du fondateur de la ville était là, devant elle, la fille Ravenswood, une tombe de marbre dans lequel le corps de son père reposait. A ses côtés, il y avait celle de sa mère, et Mélanie sentait déjà la tristesse l'atteindre. Mais elle avait un étrange sentiment, qui disait que son père n'était pas mort et qu'il reviendrait. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, quand elle touchait le couvercle de la tombe, c'était comme si elle sentait un cœur battre.

Et elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jim. Qui sait, peut-être était il mort à cause de l'oiseau. Elle se sentait mal depuis l'attaque, mais elle devait bien enterré son père malgré tout, elle ne devait pas laisser les corps au sol par peur de sortir. Mais cet enterrement n'était qu'un au revoir, elle le sentait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle était de nouveau dans le manoir, seule avec les serviteurs. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour avoir une vue générale sur toute la ville. Elle regardait le soleil s'endormir sur la rive de Big Thunder Mountain, et les trains qui étaient toujours si actifs être immobiles sur le chemin de fer. Elle ignorait si elle devait ou pas accomplir son destin et faire le mariage malgré tout, mais elle décida qu'il valait mieux sauter sur l'occasion, qui était trop belle pour être refusée.

Madame Leota pénétra dans la pièce. "Mademoiselle Ravenswood, désirez-vous un thé ?"

Mélanie baissa la tête, mal. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait avoir l'envie de quoi que ce soit pendant quelques semaines. "Non merci."

La vieille servante s'approcha, et vit le regard hanté de sa maîtresse. Elle se redressa, et la vieille servante put enfin lui faire face. Les yeux bleus de la future mariée étaient détruits, ravagés par la mort de ses parents et peut-être celle de son mari.

Mélanie lui lança un regard plus que noir ensuite. "Sors d'ici tout de suite, servante ! Laisses moi en paix !"

"Made -"

"Tais toi et déguerpis de ma chambre ! Retournes à ton balai !"

Leota ne savait pas trop quoi faire face à ce genre d'attitude, si inhabituelle de la part de la jeune femme qu'était la petite Ravenswood.

Elle se contenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, de s'incliner et de ressortir en vitesse. Elle se réfugia dans sa pièce personnelle, les yeux pleins de rage. Elle souleva un torchon qui était déposé au dessus de sa boule de cristal, qui était drôlement poussiéreuse depuis le temps qu'elle ne s'en était pas servie. Elle lança avec colère le tissu au sol et prit place sur une chaise.

Les yeux pleins de colère et de vengeance, elle mit ses deux mains autour de la boule de cristal, et commença son enchantement.

"Goblins and ghoolies,  
Creatures of Fright,  
We summon you now,  
To dance through the night.

Esprits des fantômes,  
Sur vos fiers destriers,  
Escortez dans la nuit,  
La belle fiancée.

Warlocks and witches,  
Answer ths call,  
You presence is wanted,  
At this ghostly ball.

Des douze coups de Minuit,  
Aux matines sonnantes,  
Nous valserons ensemble,  
Macabre débutante.

Join now the Spirits,  
In nuptial doom,  
A ravishing bride,  
A vanishing groom."

* * *

"Mélanie, tu vas trop vite. Je ne suis pas encore prête à faire ça."

"Je sais que tu l'as en toi, je veux juste que tu l'enlèves." Elle soupira. "Fais seulement ce que je te dis de faire."

Je tendais les mains vers un portail pour emporter les morts, mais j'avais l'impression d'être emportée avec. Je ne voulais pas partir maintenant. Mais Mélanie ne semblait pas prête à changer d'avis. Elle était même furieuse, tapant du pied sur le parquet en signe d'attente.

"Mélanie, j'y arrive pas."

Elle grogna et ferma le portail d'un revers de main. D'un coup, elle se tourna, pour fixer l'horloge faussée qu'il y avait derrière. Faussée parce qu'il y avait 13 heures pour elle. Elle baissa la tête, regardant son bouquet reprendre forme. "C'est l'heure."

"L'heure ? Tu avais prévu quelque chose et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ah la confiance !"

Elle secoua la tête, et des esprits commencèrent à chanter une chanson macabre, tandis que Mélanie et moi les regardions avec surprise. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Mélanie, qui leva la tête, semblant angoissée.

"Tu me dois une explication."

"Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le dix-sept Décembre..."

"Et alors ?"

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, tandis que tous les esprits ricanaient autour de nous. "C'est aujourd'hui le cent-cinquante-quatrième anniversaire de mon mariage..."

Je reculais. "Et c'est pour ça que Jim ne voulait pas sortir de moi ?"

"C'est pour ça." Affirma-t-elle en regardant le sol. "Et ça commence dans une heure. Dans une heure, tu verras vraiment ce qu'est l'enfer."

* * *

**Thunder Mesa, 1860, le 17 Décembre à 23 h 43 :**

Des bruits s'étaient répandus au plafond, alors que Mélanie tenait fermement sa hache dans sa main, en haut de cet escalier. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait tuer tout le monde ou bien juste pleurer sur son sort personnel. De toute manière, tuer ne l'aiderait pas à se calmer, alors autant laisser la vie de ces gens sauve.

Elle lâcha sa hache, qui s'écrasa dans le sol, et tandis que le sol était fêlé, une âme tira son pied vers la hache, son bras translucide étant passé par la fêlure du sol. Mélanie tenta de se débattre, tétanisée par la peur, et quand elle réussit à retirer son pied, elle recula brutalement et tomba nez à nez avec un squelette dans une tenue violette foncée, telles que celles que portait son père quand il était en vie.

Elle hurla, et toutes les vitres explosèrent sous la puissance du cri.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

Nous étions dans la chambre de Mélanie, pendant qu'elle pleurait vaguement son malheur dans son mouchoir de tissu brillant. Elle vivait dans un vrai cauchemar, et chaque année ça recommençait de la même façon. Même en cent cinquante quatre ans, elle n'avait pas réussit à s'y habituer. Elle souffla dans son mouchoir, puis se tourna vers moi, qui étais assise sur mon fauteuil habituel.

"Mélanie, tu peux me dire ce que tu crains exactement ?"

"Que sa colère se reproduise."

"La colère de qui ? Ton père ?"

"Ça a commencé en 1860, la veille de mon mariage." Elle sembla se replonger dans ses souvenirs. "On s'était prit la tête Leota et moi, parce que j'étais en colère, dû à la mort de mes parents et à celle que je croyais être de mon mari. Elle était une très puissante médium, et je savais qu'elle avait pour coutume d'appeler les morts quand elle était en colère. Et elle est sortie de ma chambre dans un tel état de nerf que je peux la soupçonner de ce qu'il s'est passé."

Je regardais fixement son miroir. On ne la voyait pas à travers, et tout de suite, un sourire attendri atteint mes lèvres. Elle était vraiment une fille bien. J'étais ravie de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle se leva, commençant à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

"Il faut trouver une solution pour arrêter la malédiction."

"Alors il faut détruire le Phantom."

"Non !" Elle soupira. "Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? Il faut détruire Leota."

Elle tourna la tête vers un tableau qui la représentait, et elle s'avança vers lui, l'effleurant de sa main fine et gantée. "Il est tant d'en finir, Leota."

* * *

J'avais réussi finalement à me retrouver seule, dans un coin perdu du manoir. Il faisait affreusement sombre, et j'entendais des bruits étranges m'entourant dans mon périple. Soudainement, tandis que j'avançais au mieux, le plus rapidement possible, j'heurtais quelque chose, qui s'illumina pour laisser place à une tête, normalement appartenant à une statue, mais dans laquelle un esprit avait fait son nid. Trois autres s'illuminèrent juste à côté.

Je n'en revenais pas, tandis que le plus vieux d'entre eux osa me parler. "Mademoiselle ?"

"Je n'ai jamais une telle merveille. Comment ça marche ?" Je regardais tout autour des statues, touchant ci et ça dans le but de "l'allumer" mais je ne trouvais pourtant aucun interrupteur. "C'est dingue ça, vous êtes vivant ?"

"Oui. Bien sûr."

Je restais perplexe. "Et vous êtes qui pour le manoir et ses habitants ?"

Un d'entre eux s'offensa, et réagit. "Vous ne savez même pas reconnaître des stars de la chanson quand vous en voyez ?"

"De la chanson ? Vous chantez ?" J'étais émerveillée. Des chanteurs, enfin ! Quelque chose qui apporterait un peu de fun au manoir et à sa tendance ennuyeuse. La statue disposée au centre sourit. Je regardais les quatre statues, impatiente. "Vous pourriez chanter pour moi ?"

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent puis celui le plus à droite acquiesça. "On ne peut rien refuser à une aussi jolie Lady."

"Oh, merci beaucoup."

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et commença. "When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake,"

Les trois autres chantèrent la ligne suivante, la joie imprégnant leur visage de pouvoir enfin chanter devant quelqu'un d'admiratif. "Spooks come out for a swinging wake,"

"Happy haunts materialize,"

"and begin to vocalize,"

Tous quatre chantèrent en chœur pour le refrain. "Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."

Un sourire imprégna mes lèvres, alors que j'applaudissais à pleines mains. "Oui ! C'est génial ! Continuez, s'il-vous-plaît !"

L'un d'eux hocha la tête et il reprit les couplets, aidé de ses compagnons. "Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide,"

"Or a silly spook may sit by your side,"

"Shrouded in a daft disguise,"

"they pretend to terrorize,"

"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."

Contente, je dansais devant leur musique, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"As the moon climbs high over the dead oak tree,"

"Spooks come out for the midnight spree,"

"Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,"

"start to shriek and harmonize,"

"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize."

Je les regardais maintenant, eux, qui souriaient tant ils étaient heureux de pouvoir partager leur grand talent.

"When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,"

"Wierd glows gleam where spirits dwell,"

"Restless bones eptherialize,"

"rise as spooks of every size,"

"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize !"

Et ils s'arrêtèrent, sous mes lourds applaudissements. Ils étaient enfin libérés.

"Vous avez un immense talent ! Félicitations ! J'adore !" Un rire passa mes lèvres. "Si Mélanie m'avait parlé de vous avant !"

L'un d'eux tourna sa tête plus vers moi, et sembla se raffermir. "Vous êtes amie avec Mélanie Ravenswood ?" Il était en colère.

"Cela pose-t-il un problème ?"

* * *

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller là-bas ! Ils sont cruels, tu as eu de la chance que rien ne t'arrive et surtout que je sois là avant !"

"Il ne me serait rien arrivé." Je soupirai, assise sur cette chaise de velours en face du miroir en squelette de Mélanie. "Mélanie, arrêtes de me surprotéger, ça ne te mèneras nulle part."

"Écoutes moi..." Elle sembla plus triste qu'elle ne l'était avant, et posa sa main contre ma joue. "Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi."

"Je sais oui."

"Alors cesses de te mettre en danger dès que l'occasion se pointe, d'accord ?"

Un soupir lassé passa mes lèvres. "Bien, entendu. Je te promets de faire attention et de rester cramponnée comme une ombre à ta chaussure en dentelle."

"Voilà qui est raisonnable."

Un soupir exténué passa mes lèvres. "Mais pourquoi tout le monde t'en veux, exactement ? Leota, le Phantom, les statues qui chantent... Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es devenue une telle peste à leurs yeux ?"

"Leota a fait circuler sa colère."

"Donc, si j'expose la situation, il faut qu'on tue Leota."

Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce maintenant, semblant chercher profondément, la main portée à son front. "Je pense que c'est la seule solution."

"Dans ce cas, on avance !"

* * *

La salle qui contenait la boule de cristal était étrangement calme. Il y avait le cadavre décomposé de l'homme de la tombe qui était exposé par terre, et ce n'était pas très joli à voir. Mais je suppose que je ne devais pas être belle non plus à voir.

Leota semblait avoir disparue. Je tentais de l'appeler, mais cette boule qui normalement aurait dû contenir la tête était toujours fermement vide. Mélanie tapa de son pied sur le sol, et là, le Phantom vint. Il devait sans doute protéger Leota. Mais ça n'était pas la question que moi j'avais à lui poser.

Je faisais un pas vers lui, m'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de lui. "Henry. Ou dois-je dire, Jim."

Il ricana. "Vous êtes très intelligente, mais vous avez perdu. C'est terminé."

"Je n'ai pas peur de vous !"

"Ah ? Vous êtes un esprit maintenant, si vous me manquez de respect, je vous détruit sans problèmes." Il sourit sadiquement.

Je claquais la langue, attirant un siège vers moi et y prenant place. "Pourquoi m'avoir tuée ?"

"Vous vouliez être proche de Mélanie, et maintenant, vous avez l'éternité devant vous."

"Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Je suppose que ça vous arrange quelque part, et je veux savoir en quoi."

Mélanie tentait encore et encore de faire marcher la boule de cristal, mais n'y parvenant pas, elle décida de laisser tomber mais de faire comme si elle n'avait pas vu son père. Henry sourit, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Celle-ci sursauta en se retournant.

"Mélanie. Tiens donc. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, je m'attendais plutôt à te voir roder dans ces couloirs à la recherche de Jim."

"Je sais ce que tu lui as fait. Tu vas le regretter. Il va se venger."

Il ricana à haute voix, faisant trembler les murs tant il le faisait fort. "Et comment pourrait-il me faire quoi que ce soit ? On ne l'a même pas encore retrouvé."

Un sourire atteint mes lèvres, plein de défi et de méchanceté. "Tiens, je croyais pourtant que vous aviez dit l'avoir "trouvé", seriez-vous donc un menteur ?"

Un frisson le prit, tandis qu'il me regardait maintenant de ses grands orbites rouges. "Je ne vous permets pas."

"Je me permets toute seule."

Il leva les mains, bouche bé de colère. "Je suis le maître de maison !"

"Et je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas peur de vous."

Un vent de colère se présenta, et son expression, plus froide que jamais, s'était posée sur moi. "Vous n'avez pas peur de la mort non plus, à ce que je vois."

Mélanie soupira d'exaspération et s'approcha, se mettant devant en protection quand le Phantom avait choisi de passer à l'attaque. Elle pointa sa hache vers lui, ne lâchant pas son regard, et lui se voyait donc obligé de reculer. Mais en faisant un tel acte, il heurta la boule de cristal qui s'écrasa contre le sol. Il se tourna brutalement, comme le visage de Mélanie venait d'être prit d'une immense joie.

Le Phantom paniqua. "Non !" Il tenta de remettre les morceaux ensemble, mais la boule était tellement ravagée que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il prit deux morceaux qui devaient être ensemble, et en les rapprochant, il avait vu qu'il manquait un petit morceaux entre les deux. "Non ! Non !" Il jeta les morceaux au sol et se tourna vers Mélanie. "Ça n'est pas terminé ! Ça vient juste de commencer !"

"Quelle dommage dans ce cas, le livre serait très court." Tout redevenait déjà aussi pétillant qu'à l'âge d'or du manoir, mais le Phantom disparu, ricanant à haute voix. Mélanie prit mon bras et quitta la pièce, m'entraînant dans tous les recoins les plus poussiéreux du manoir, alors que le bâtiment menaçait de nous tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

On entrait dans une sorte de couloir très long, voire infini, avec des tas de lumières et de portes, bien que les couloirs de cette bâtisse soient à peu près tous les mêmes, et elle courrait, allant vite vers le hall du manoir par une porte, que l'on voyait au fur et à mesure apparaître au fond du couloir.

Le toit commençait à s'écrouler juste derrière nous, elle serra ma main, accentuant la vitesse, et l'on passait finalement la porte avant que le toit ne nous tombe dessus.

Je me posais une seconde, tentant de reprendre, mais elle brandit mon bras pour me tirer de la maison, qui s'écroula totalement juste après notre sortie. Le Phantom nous attendait dehors, ricanant fortement.

"Vous avez perdu."

"Ça fait juste trois fois que vous le dites." Soupirai-je, reprenant doucement mes forces. Mélanie ne disait rien, regardant les restes du manoir qui avait vu passer son enfance.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

"Dites moi que je rêve..."

Le manoir se reconstruisait doucement, comme par une sorte de magie, et il redevenait blanc, les volets reprenaient leur couleur verte, et la cour redevenait chaleureuse, les statues reprenant leur éclat d'antan comme la fontaine du kiosque, et les arbres et les plantes redécouvrant une beauté merveilleuse. Un grand soleil venait de se dégager d'immenses nuages sombres, et éclairait le nouveau manoir Ravenswood qui venait de renaître devant nous.

Mais nous étions des esprits, nous allions partir. Comme Leota, comme les hommes dans les statues, comme les invités et comme le Phantom, qui emporterait sûrement Jim avec lui. Mais nous serions unis jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Là, alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, ma main commença à briller. L'esprit du mari venait de se séparer du mien, et il était devant moi, regardant Mélanie tendrement. La mariée n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui. Je baissais la tête. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à la compagnie de cette femme, elle était vraiment devenue quelqu'un d'important pour moi, alors qu'elle ne me regarde plus était comme me planter un couteau dans le dos.

Le Phantom regarda à côté, me regarda moi. "Tout est à cause de vous. Vous saviez bien qu'elle ne tenait qu'à revoir Jim, et vous avez osé croire qu'elle s'intéressait à vous."

"Il est vrai que j'ai osé croire qu'elle me prenait pour son amie."

Il ricana. "Maintenant, à cause de vous, ils vont passer l'éternité ensemble." Il remit sa cravate en place. "J'ai juste souhaité empêcher ça en faisant ce que j'ai fais."

Mélanie riait aux éclats, partant en ballade dans le jardin avec son amant. Et je me sentais trahie. Je me sentais assassinée. Je trouvais ça injuste, mais que faire ? je n'allais pas la séparer de son mari qu'elle avait tant cherché à retrouver ! Et puis, si j'avais fait tout ça, c'était bien pour qu'elle le retrouve à l'origine. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non maintenant.

Je n'avais qu'à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de moi encore une fois. C'était juste temporaire, j'aurais dû le savoir.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. "Monsieur Ravenswood, je vous trouve méchant mais -"

"C'est très flatteur." Sourit-il.

Je reprenais avec peine. "Mais je pense que j'aurais fait pareil à votre place."

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. "Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt, mortelle. Je ne vous aurais pas fait tout ce mal. Vous seriez venue avec moi et-"

"Où est Jim, alors ?"

Il rit doucement. "Jim n'était qu'une image de mon âme. Je voulais que vous veniez ici."

"Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ?"

Il regarda une seconde au sol puis tourna de nouveau le regard vers moi. "Je savais que vous pouviez nous aider. Leota est très gentille, mais elle est très rancunière." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Excusez-moi, trop rancunière. Et il fallait qu'elle paie de ses crimes."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vous-même ?"

Il soupira. "Vous devez le faire exprès, il est impossible d'être aussi bête. Enfin. Je vais éclaircir ça. Je ne pouvais pas parce qu'elle m'a invoqué. Je ne peux pas me retourner contre la femme qui m'a fait venir."

Soudainement, tout le monde se mit à briller, revenant à la vie, retrouvant un corps et des os, retrouvant une envie de vivre, retrouvant une mortalité naturelle. Même moi, je me sentais d'ailleurs rassurée d'être de nouveau en vie. Mélanie revint vers nous, avec son Jim, et me serra contre elle brièvement avant de me lâcher, folle de joie.

"Tu restes avec nous ?"

Je soupirai. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir, j'ai des gens qui m'attendent chez moi. Des gens qui tiennent vraiment à moi."

Elle déglutit. "Oulah, j'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

Un sourire nerveux s'étendit sur mes lèvres asséchées par la peine. "Non pas du tout, Mélanie. Ne t'en fais pas, je - je vais y aller."

Elle baissa la tête. "Eh bien..." Une larme coula sur sa joue. "Tu vas me manquer..."

"Hum." Je tournais la tête, et partais. Je passais la grille, l'écoutant grincer, et comme je la refermais, je regardais à travers Mélanie me faire un signe, s'étant tristement avancée d'un pas par rapport aux autres. J'avais le cœur en miettes, j'avais aussi envie de pleurer, je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir me retenir. Une larme tomba sur la manche de ma robe, que j'avais emprunté à Mélanie, tandis que je m'éloignais, arrivant vers l'entrée de Thunder Mesa, mais qui serait ma sortie.

Je me tournais une dernière fois, regardant le manoir briller de toute sa beauté. Il dominait la ville de par son emplacement et de par sa beauté et sa grandeur. C'était vraiment le plus beau bâtiment que j'ai jamais vu. Mon cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure que j'évoluais dans le désert, rejoignant finalement une petite ville très proche qui contenait un train.

Des larmes coulaient. Je ne pouvais finalement donc pas les retenir. J'avais prit place dans le premier train qui passait en direction de New York, et un homme, qui siégeait à côté de moi, me regardait pleurer, ayant de la peine et souhaitant savoir plus de choses sur moi.

"Mademoiselle, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"

"Pour rien, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, c'est tout."

Il sourit. "Plutôt un trou dans le cœur. Expliquez moi."

"Désolée, mais c'est un peu trop personnel pour que j'en parle à un inconnu."

Il sourit, tenant du bout des doigts son chapeau de cow-boy. Il descendit à l'arrêt qui suivit. Il inclina vaguement son chapeau. "Je sens que l'on va se revoir bientôt, mademoiselle. Sur ce." Il sortit du train.

* * *

"Tu ne manges pas ?"

Alexis, mon petit frère. Il était toujours là pour me soutenir maintenant que Maman était morte. Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Il me tendit une madeleine qu'il avait faite maison, spécialement pour mon retour, mais je ne voulais pas la prendre.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment faim... J'ai plus envie de pleurer, en fait..."

"C'est donc le cas idéal pour prendre une madeleine."

Il passa sa main sur mon épaule, débarrassant la table, et posant les madeleines dans le four. "Si tu en veux une, elles sont dans le four."

"Bien..."

Il monta se coucher dans une chambre de l'étage, celle du fond du couloir, et ferma la porte, me souhaitant une bonne nuit d'en haut. Mais je n'avais pas la force de répondre. Je me sentais mal, comme si l'on m'avait tuée quand j'avais quitté Thunder Mesa. Mais je ne pouvais pas y retourner. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter l'idée de les voir ensemble. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste avec lui.

Mais à faire ça, je n'agissais pas comme une amie, mais comme une gamine jalouse. Il fallait que je change d'attitude. Je savais que je lui avais fait du mal, je m'en étais fait aussi, mais je n'oserais pas retourner là-bas.

Distraitement, je tapotais des doigts sur la table, plongée dans mon remord et dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs d'amitié avec Mélanie, qui étaient maintenant... Des souvenirs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais partie à la fac, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et je retrouvais mes amies pour échanger sur ce qui s'était passé. Elles avaient toutes été inquiètes, me mettant à leurs petits soins toute la journée. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais réellement besoin. Seule Marine avait su me dire ce que j'attendais, m'appelant.

"Tu sais, tu ne peux pas être jugée pour ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es sentie trahie, et tu avais sûrement tes raisons."

"Mais je sens que je lui ai fais encore plus de mal que ça ne m'en a fait à moi..."

"Écoutes. Tu as fait ton choix, personne ne peut te le reprocher."

Et c'est comme ça que cette journée maudite s'était achevée.

Au matin, j'allais dans la boîte aux lettres, et le facteur passait à ce moment là. Il me tendit une lettre.

"Elle vient de ?"

Il regarda la lettre attentivement. "Elle est signée au nom de Mélanie Ravenswood."

Un grand sourire prit place sur mes lèvres, comme je prenais vite la lettre, contente. "Merci ! Milles mercis !"

Le vieil homme soupira. "Hé, je n'y suis pour rien..." Il reprit place sur son vélo et repartit, toujours aussi râleur qu'à son habitude.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

La lettre, enfin, j'allais découvrir ce qu'elle renfermait. Je ne savais pas que Mélanie avait mon adresse, mais elle avait dû le voir à travers moi, comme toujours. Mon cadet me donna un couteau à lettre, et j'en mit un grand coup. La lettre était toute ouverte, mais je sentais que j'allais m'en vouloir de l'avoir ouverte. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça.

Je prenais la lettre entre mes mains, en regardant l'expéditeur.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça.

Leota.

Elle avait écrit des phrases énigmatiques. Voulait-elle que je les lise ? Et pourquoi certaines parties étaient en anglais ?

Je ne comprenais pas le sens d'une telle lettre. Alexis lança son regard sur moi, qui semblais dans la pure incompréhension.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'était pas la lettre à laquelle tu t'attendais ?" Un sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres. "Elle te quitte ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il pouffait, content de sa blague.

Il porta sa main dans mon dos avec un petit coup fraternel. "Allez, c'était une blague. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?"

"Je - Je ne sais pas."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne sais pas lire, en plus ?"

"C'est pas ça. C'est spécial. Moitié anglais, moitié français. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Il sourit gentiment. "Toi qui était si forte en anglais, tu ne sais pas en lire deux mots ? Donnes." Il me prit la lettre des mains, lisant de façon enthousiaste, puis son sourire disparu au fur et à mesure. Il finit par lever la tête vers moi. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

Il soupira puis commença à lire à voix haute. "_Goblins and ghouls, Creatures of Fright, We summon you now, To dance through the night._" Il sourit. "C'est n'importe quoi."

Je tentais de lui reprendre la lettre, mais il la garda vers lui, continuant sa lecture. "_Esprits, des Fantômes, Sur vos fiers destriers, Escortez dans la nuit, La belle fiancée._"

"Alexis, je t'en prie." Ris-je, tentant de lui reprendre la lettre. "Donnes moi ça, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai l'impression qu'on ne devrait pas la lire."

Il ricana sombrement, lisant pleinement la lettre. "_Warlocks and witches, Answer this call, Your presence is wanted, At this ghostly ball._" Il arborait un sourire satisfait tout en m'empêchant une nouvelle fois de prendre la lettre. "_Des douze coups de minuit, Aux matines sonnantes, Nous valserons ensemble, Macabre débutante._"

"Allez Alex, arrêtes ça !" Je riais, tentant encore et encore de lui prendre la lettre.

"Je finis." Il prit une grande inspiration et sourit de toutes ses dents. "_Join now the spirits, In nuptial doom, A ravishing bride... A vanishing groom._" Il me lança la lettre. "Balances ça, ça sert à rien."

Je prenais la lettre aussi bien que je pouvais suite à son lancer foireux et la posais sur l'armoire de ma chambre. Alexis vint à mes côtés. "Regardes ça. Tu vas garder ça franchement ?"

"Si c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de Thunder Mesa, je vais le garder."

Il pencha la tête. "Mouais. Mais tu sais, tu as déjà pleins de souvenirs de Thunder Mesa."

Je tournais la tête vers lui. "Ah vraiment ?"

"Ouais. Là-dedans." Dit-il en tapant gentiment sur mon crâne et en sortant de la pièce. Résolue, je pris la lettre, m'apprêtant à la jeter, mais une étrange force m'en empêchait. On ne voulait pas que je la jette.

Distraitement, regardant ma main tremblante au dessus de la poubelle qui ne voulait pas lâcher la lettre, je susurrai. "Pourquoi ?"

Un orage éclata au dehors, le ciel se voilant d'une couleur verte, très suspecte pour un simple orage. Alexis se posta juste à côté de moi devant la fenêtre, posant sa main sur mon épaule avec douceur. "Je crois qu'il est temps que je vienne avec toi."

* * *

On était finalement arrivés à Thunder Mesa par le train, et l'on se dirigeait vers le manoir. Il semblait être victime d'un terrible sortilège. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui était inscrit sur cette lettre que nous avons lu en riant ?

Un vent de culpabilité me prenait tandis qu'on passait la grille, Alexis restant devant moi pour que je le surveille. Il était certes responsable, mais il était quand même mon petit frère. Il se posta devant la porte. Et frappa. Encore et encore. Personne.

L'inquiétude grimpait, comme je venais et forçais la porte, m'incrustant ainsi dans le foyer de la maison. "On n'a pas à demander. C'est pour une urgence." Je regardais ce miroir au dessus de nous, qui m'avait tant fait peur la première fois. J'aimerai tellement que tout soit comme avant. Mais avec Jim qui était en réalité Henry, ça allait devenir complexe.

Je commençais à regarder tout autour de nous, pendant qu'Alex fermait la porte.

"Alors ? Et comment on fait maintenant ?"

Mon regard se baladait vraiment partout. "Normalement, il y a un mur coulissant. Je vais le retrouver." Je lançais mon regard et tombais enfin sur ce mur. "Tadaa !" Mon poing s'abattit sur le mur qui s'ouvrit, nous laissant pénétrer dans la salle des portraits. Ils étaient redevenus normaux. Ça faisait presque bizarre de les voir comme ça, je les avais toujours vu sous forme décapitée. Morbide. Glauque. Tout ce que vous voulez quoi, sauf quoi que ce soit de positif, mis à part le tableau avec les roses dont j'avais toujours été en grande admiration. Et je trouvais honnêtement que le squelette et la tombe manquaient maintenant.

On était là, mais bien évidemment, la salle ne s'étendait plus. Il fallait trouver un autre passage. Alexis me fixa longuement.

"Tu es peut-être plus intelligente que ce que je pensais, puisque tu as réussi à entrer." Il sourit sadiquement. "Sauf si bien sûr, tu es restée bloquée ici pendant toute ton "aventure", ce que je trouverais plus crédible."

"Tais toi, j'entends du bruit." Des pas se dirigeaient vers nous, et Henry fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il resta interdit un moment avant de sourire.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Un sourire doux prit place sur mes lèvres. "On se disait que le machin allait descendre."

Il ricana avant de se rapprocher. "Il n'est plus fonctionnel en temps qu'ascenseur maintenant. Et qui est-ce ?" Demanda-t-il en pointant mon petit frère, qui s'était mis derrière moi.

"C'est Alexis, qu'on surnomme Alex, qui n'est autre que mon cadet. Du côté de ma mère."

Il sourit. "Ça, je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Juste que c'est votre cadet me suffit." Il fit volte-face. "Si vous souhaitez entrer, suivez moi. Sauf si vous êtes venus admirer les tableaux."

Je fis signe à Alex pour le rassurer et l'on avançait dans le manoir, accompagnés par Henry. Celui-ci alla vers le fond à droite du foyer, et ouvrit une porte qui n'était absolument pas secrète. Mais quand je suis obstinée...

"Oh. Simplement."

Alexis rit. "Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça."

Henry s'accorda un sourire. "Je l'aime bien."

* * *

"Mélanie, je crois que j'ai lancé un sort sur la maison."

Elle sembla sous le choc, lâchant sa fidèle hache au sol. "Et pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ?" Un vent de colère venait de l'atteindre.

"Leota m'a envoyé les paroles d'un sortilège par lettre."

Elle resta interdite, puis se tourna, prenant sa hache, et sortant précipitamment. Je la suivais, pendant qu'Alexis restait discuter avec Henry. Les deux garçons avaient un vrai lien. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ils s'amusaient à vanner tout ce qui leur passait devant, que ce soit des gens ou bien des objets. A se demander si ils ne vannaient pas l'air qui passait devant eux.

C'est pour quantifier.

Mélanie descendit en vitesse les escaliers, en colère. Mais pas contre moi.

"Il est temps qu'elle meurt !"

Je lui pris le bras. "Mélanie ! C'est là ton erreur ! On ne tue pas quelqu'un parce qu'il est différent !"

Elle s'immobilisa. "Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle m'a fait."

"Et je ne sais pas tout ce que TU lui as fait."

Elle fronça les sourcils dans un but de reproche. "Continues sur cette voie, et je te décapite avant la fin de ta phrase."

"Tu sais quoi ? D'accord. Mais je vais continuer. Leota n'est pas un démon, j'en suis certaine, mais tu as dû la faire souffrir."

"Qu'en sais-tu ?"

Je soupirai. "Je l'ai ressenti dans ses paroles. Je savais qu'elle avait mal, et je veux savoir pourquoi."

Elle dévia le regard. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

"Je suis convaincue que tu sais."

"Non." Elle avait beau nier, je voyais cette lueur traîtresse dans ses yeux, qui m'assurait qu'elle devait savoir de quoi je parlais. Elle soupira, serrant sa hache dans sa main. "Elle m'a cherché le jour de la perte de mes parents..."


	13. Chapitre 13

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

"Leota, je vous en prie, réfléchissez ! Vous pourriez tout refaire !"

Elle lançait un sort sur tout le manoir, en colère, sa boule de cristal disposée entre ses mains brillant d'une puissante lueur verdâtre, aveuglant presque totalement la pièce. J'avais laissé Mélanie dans une pièce à part, pour éviter qu'elle ne subisse la colère de son ex-servante. Elle m'avait tout raconté, je savais maintenant ce pourquoi Leota était autant en rogne contre la mariée.

Mais je devais de préférence l'empêcher de faire péter le manoir.

Elle ricana. "Vous ne savez pas la douleur qu'elle m'a fait !" Un explosion de magie retenti peu loin. "Vous saurez quand vous lui ferez confiance et qu'elle vous trahira !"

Je sortais en vitesse de la pièce, poursuivie par une puissante vague de magie. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'on allait faire, mais il fallait qu'on empêche Leota de tout ravager.

Mélanie était en train de venir, me trouvant en face du grand escalier. "Alors ?" S'empressa-t-elle de demander, criant au dessus du son affreux que faisait la magie.

"Rien, elle ne veut pas m'écouter !"

Soudain, une sorte de gémissement guttural se fit entendre, mais un gémissement qui était sorti tout droit des enfers. Et je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison.

Je me rapprochais de Mélanie, m'écartant de plus en plus du son affreux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" Fis-je tout bas quand une sorte de zombie arriva dans la pièce, gémissant en marchant de biais. D'autres arrivaient aussi, de tous les côtés, de telle sorte qu'ils nous encerclaient. Mélanie se mit dos à dos avec moi, et saisit sa hache, dans un sourire perverti par la mort.

"Il est temps de décapiter les zombies."

"Euh, Mélanie, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais j'ai pas d'arme."

Elle sourit sadiquement. "Tu te débrouilles, ton cerveau sera ta meilleure arme." Elle sauta sur les ennemis, les découpant au fur et à mesure, mais plus elle en tuait, plus il y en avait. Je regardais tout autour de moi de mon sens d'observation, et quand un ennemi arriva, j'attrapai le rideau, l'enroulant autour de lui, et je pris un chandelier pour enflammer le rideau. La bête hurla avant de finir en cendres.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'un ennemi, et j'avais plutôt intérêt à trouver autre chose. Mélanie sourit en voyant le rideau carbonisé au sol. "Ça coûte cher, ce genre de choses."

"Désolée, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais. Et faudrait mieux que je trouve une idée" Je regardais les zombies être de plus en plus proches. "genre, maintenant."

Elle se tourna et ricana sombrement. "Allez, je t'aide !" Elle se jeta sur eux, coupant trois ou quatre têtes, puis elle retourna à son combat.

C'est vrai que c'était bien pour retarder les choses, mais pas pour accélérer ma réflexion. Je cherchais du regard tout autour, et je regardais finalement ma main, dans laquelle je tenais un chandelier. "Mais bien sûr !" Je lançais la première chandelle sur un zombie, qui la prit sur le bras. Mais le monstre était tellement inflammable qu'il prit entièrement feu en moins d'une dizaine de secondes.

Mélanie finissait presque avec sa vague de monstres qu'une autre apparue, deux fois plus nombreuse que la précédente. Elle soupira. "J'ai l'impression qu'on s'enfonce."

"Moi aussi. Mais que doit-on donc faire ?"

Elle lança sa hache de telle manière qu'elle s'enfonça au niveau du thorax, et celle-ci transperça entièrement la créature pour finir sa course enfoncée dans une autre. Elle se tourna vers moi. "Il faut que tu ailles voir Leota."

"Non, Mélanie, c'est à toi d'y aller. C'est toi qui l'a blessée."

Elle soupira puis hocha la tête, y allant rapidement, sans avoir oublié sa hache. Elle entra dans la salle d'enchantement de Leota, lançant sa hache à côté de moi en me faisant un clin d'œil. "Bonne chance." Soupira-t-elle gentiment avant de rentrer et de refermer la porte.

Tous les zombies se dirigeaient vers moi, gémissant affreusement. Je pris la hache, la lançant dans le rideau au dessus de moi, et quand le rideau tomba, je n'étais plus derrière. C'était un coup qu'Henry m'avait apprit. Tous étaient tombés dedans.

Ils regardaient autour d'eux, cherchant la moindre trace que j'aurais pu laisser. Un second rideau tomba juste derrière eux, et quand il toucha entièrement le sol, j'étais derrière, les décapitant tous.

* * *

"Madame Leota, vous devez vous rendre compte de ce que vous avez failli faire." Gronda Henry, qu'Alex avait suivi. Il était revenu vers moi, regardant avec admiration le sang de zombie qui me collait à la peau. Il mit son doigt dessus.

"C'est du vrai ?"

"Oui, et saches que je me suis emmerdée pour les tuer."

Mélanie s'inclina devant nous, récupérant sa fidèle amie de mes mains. Elle se redressa en souriant doucement, pendant que Leota avait été emportée dans les prisons de Thunder Mesa par des agents de police. "Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter une minute Lucile ?"

Alexis recula un peu. "C'est à moi que vous posez la question ? Si vous voulez."

Elle sourit puis me tira par le bras en dehors du manoir, se baladant avec moi dans la cour. "Je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur."

"Je n'en suis pas à ça. Dis."

Elle baissa la tête. "J'aimerai que tu sois là pour mon mariage."

"Qu - Quoi ?"

Elle releva la tête. "Tu n'es pas obligée."

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. "Tu voudrais _vraiment_ que je vienne ?"

"Oui. Vraiment."

Je soupirai. "Tu sais, je ne sais pas..."

"Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que tu es plus distante maintenant..."

"C'est peut-être le cas."

Elle s'asseyait dans son petit kiosque, me servant un thé. "Tu pourrais m'expliquer."

"Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai..." Mentis-je.

Elle pencha la tête, puis la hocha, buvant son thé puis rentrant avec moi dans le manoir. Elle alla vers son père pendant que Jim venait dans la pièce. Je m'approchais de lui.

"Jim, je suppose ?"

"Exact."

"Je ne vous remercie pas." Dis-je, de marbre face à la mine déconfite de l'homme. J'avais décidé de jouer à ça. "Je ne vous aime pas."

"Je vois. Vous êtes l'humaine."

"Ça, c'est vite dit. Ici, je ne vois pas le moindre mort vivant."

Il soupira. "Rassurez moi, vous n'allez pas venir au mariage ?"

Un sourire sans joie s'installa sur mes lèvres. "Non, bien sûr que non." Je regardai dans les yeux de l'homme, ricanant. "Mais vous n'irez pas non plus."


	14. Chapitre 14

_Salut à tous ! Je tenais à vous informer que je prévois une suite (pour les anglais, je sais pas) qui se centrera plus sur le Phantom adoré ! Ça s'appellera probablement, même très certainement, Phantom Manor II : The Strange Disappearence of the Bridegroom !_

_J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir la lire pour ceux qui aime ce premier volet, cet... Oserai-je dire, avant-goût ?_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire, à plus plus !_

* * *

**Phantom Manor : La revanche de la mariée**

* * *

Le mariage avait lieu déjà, il allait bientôt être vingt et une heure. Je voyais du bas de l'escalier le stress de la mariée, qui attendait Jim. Un sourire méchant prit place sur mes lèvres, tandis que je quittai maintenant la pièce. Je n'allais pas laisser ce Jim venir à la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Mélanie n'avait pas le droit de me renier comme ça. Je rentrai dans la pièce dans laquelle Jim se préparait. Il avait un magnifique ensemble noir, et il était plutôt beau comme garçon. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser se marier avec ma meilleure amie.

Jamais Mélanie ne m'oublierai à cause de ce mec. J'avais prit un chandelier sur pied, commençant à m'approcher de lui. Mais il se tourna brutalement en entendant mes pas craquer sur le sol. Il tenait un chandelier, tentant de savoir qui était là.

"Qui est là ?" Demanda-t-il, apeuré, puis il fit très lentement volte-face, pour reprendre ses préparatifs.

Il entendit un rideau bougé, et se tourna vers lui, l'éclairant, mais pendant qu'il regardait, le rideau vola vers lui, l'entourant, et son chandelier lâché sous la surprise enflamma le tissu.

Il hurla, et Mélanie se rua dans la pièce, cherchant son mari des yeux. "Jim ?" Cria-t-elle, cherchant encore et encore, et tomba sur moi, qui la regardait avec un vrai sourire.

"Oui, je la veux. Embrasses moi, Mélanie."

Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, se ruant dans la salle de bal, devant la cheminée. Elle pleurait, ayant comprit que son mari avait été tué.

* * *

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?"

Henry soupirait. Seul lui avait comprit ou quoi ? Il me lança un regard attristé, puis fit un pas vers Mélanie. "Mélanie calmes toi."

"Non, je veux savoir ce qui lui a prit, à cette mortelle ! C'est un démon !"

"Tu la juges sans savoir ce que tu as fais qui a pu la blesser et la pousser à faire ça."

"C'est ma faute, peut-être ?" S'exclama-t-elle. "C'est elle qui est pleine de méchanceté ! Elle a enfin montré son vrai visage !"

Je m'avançais, posant ma main sur l'épaule d'Henry pour lui faire passer le message de me laisser faire, puis je fis face à la mariée. "Peut-être que tu as raison. Je suis une fille pleine de méchanceté. Sauf que je ne savais pas que tu allais me renier de cette façon dès que Jim serait revenu. Ça m'a énervée, et je l'ai tué pour une vengeance. Je voulais seulement te montrer que je tenais à toi."

"Tu aurais simplement pu le faire en étant heureuse pour moi de mon bonheur."

"Et puis quoi ?" La tristesse avait dû prendre mon regard puisqu'elle sembla s'énerver. "Et puis tu m'aurais virée du manoir et oubliée."

Elle baissa la tête. "On ne pourra jamais le savoir. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne resteras pas au manoir."

"Mélanie !" Intervint Henry, mais il se fit couper.

"Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Elle part dès que le soleil aura pointé. Je ne chercherais pas à discuter."

Des larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues. Alexis posa sa main sur mon épaule, et je sentais qu'il pensait que j'avais fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Mélanie soupira doucement, puis tourna méchamment la tête vers moi.

"En espérant que tu mourras dans la souffrance."

Et elle quitta la pièce, me laissant avec ma colère. Je tentais de la retenir, mais quand tous eurent quitté la salle, je prenais la hache que Mélanie avait oublié et me dirigeais dans sa chambre. Elle allait payer tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

D'abord, elle fait la gentille avec moi, histoire que j'en sois très proche, puis elle m'abandonne pour son connard. Et quand je lui montre que je veux rester avec elle, elle me vire du manoir. Il était un temps où l'on disait: ça suffit.

* * *

Du sang recouvrait les draps. J'avais assassinée Mélanie, dans la colère. Puis, j'avais tué tous les autres. J'avais dit à mon frère de s'enfuir, avant que je ne le tue dans ma folie vengeresse. Je m'étais même tuée moi. Quelque part, je m'en voulais. C'était un comportement un peu excessif, mais que voulez vous. J'en avais fini avec ces gens. J'en avais fini avec tout ça. Mais non. Parce que quelques années plus tard, ils avaient ouvert un parc d'attraction ici. Ils avaient tout fait, et des gens, mortels, venaient visiter le manoir comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu ou d'un château médiéval.

Ils entraient par vingtaine, mais s'imaginaient-ils pouvoir ressortir ? Je me jouais du malheur de ces gens, mais je ne me jouais pas du malheur de Mélanie, qui était toujours à pleurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais été poussée à l'assassiner. Elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre, sinon elle saurait.

Mais j'avais à m'occuper de ces mortels d'abord. Un de mes serviteurs referma la porte du manoir derrière l'entrée des mortels. Je ricanais fortement, sentant tous les mortels trembler au son de ma voix avant de commencer.

**"Vous, vous qui avez osé troubler la sérénité de ces lieux, aurez-vous le courage de franchir la porte de cette maison ? Allez, ne vous faites pas prier, entrez... Qu'attendez-vous donc ?"  
**

* * *

**THE END OR... THE BEGINNING ?**

_Reviews ? :3_


End file.
